Fatal Attractions
by Megan Lyn
Summary: All human. Rose Hathaway is a badass, 19 year old, underground fighter who the dangerous Russian mob boss Dimitri Belikov wants to 'obtain'. Full Summary inside.
1. The Beginning

**New Summary- **

**All human. Rose Hathaway is a badass, 19 year old, underground fighter in the big city of New York. She has never lost a fight and is a force to be reckoned with. When Russian mob boss Dimitri Belikov goes to a match one night with his business partner Christian Ozera to see Christian's sister Tasha fight, he is instantly captivated by the power and strength Rose holds in the rink. **

**He soon learns that Rose is available for 'sale' and quickly wants to buy her contract. At first all he wants is the money that she is able to bring, and she absolutely loathes him, but soon their feelings change and something grows between them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**CHAPTER ONE-**

_Conclusions manifest, your first impression's_  
><em>Got to be your very best<em>  
><em>I see you're full of shit and that's alright<em>  
><em>That's how you play, I guess you get through<em>  
><em>Every night, well, now that's over<em>

_I see your fantasy_  
><em>You want to make it a reality paved in gold<em>  
><em>See inside, inside of our heads, yeah<em>  
><em>Well, now that's over<em>

_I see your motives inside_  
><em>Decisions to hide<em>

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
><em>Headstrong to take on anyone<em>  
><em>I know that you are wrong<em>  
><em>Headstrong, we're headstrong<em>

_-Headstrong Trapt_

The loud, heavy metal music blared through the sound system hooked up through the gym. Lyrics to Trapt's Headstrong flowed through my ears and I timed my punches to it. My tape wrapped hands made short smacking sounds as they connected with the old beat up punching bag and I let out frustrated grunts.

I brought my loosely balled-up fists to my chin and lightly bounced on the pads of my feet as I stared at the bright red duct taped square on the warn out leather. I let out a slow breath and tightened my right fist as I let it strike out and hit the center of the square. The bag jolted back with the force of my punch and I pulled my fist back. My knuckles were throbbing and the tape around them was now bunched up and falling off slightly due to sweat building up underneath it. The music slowly faded out as a new song started up.

I licked my dried lips and walked over to my duffle bag that I had thrown on the floor next to me. I crouched down and unzipped it, then pulled out a water bottle. It was slightly wet on the outside due to condensation and it felt nice on my warm hands as I took a long drink from it.

"What the hell are you still doing here Hathaway?" I looked up and grinned as I saw my good friend and one of my many trainers, Eddie, walk up to me. He was in nothing but a pair of black UFC shorts and was glistening with sweat. Grabbing a hand towel from a near-by chair he wiped it down his tan toned chest and across his glossy forehead where his dark black hair stuck to his skin. He then threw it on the ground once he was done with it,

"I could ask you the same thing Castile. I have a fight tomorrow; your lazy ass doesn't have anything." I stood up as I ripped the crème colored tape off of my hands and balled it up. He just laughed and walked up to where I was, leaning against the bag. I threw the wadded up tape at him and zipped up my duffle.

He crossed his arms over his chest and let his head roll to the side as he looked at me under heavy lids. "Who're you fighting?" I shrugged and tried to remember the chick's name. I had been in many fights in my lifetime. That was the reason that I had been kicked out of my school at 16. I had met Eddie when I had just turned 17 and was in a fight outside of a popular nightclub. I quickly knocked her out with one punch to the face, and also managed to break his nose.

Eddie had seen me and was impressed with it. Afterwards he pulled me aside and gave me a card with his number on it and told me to give him a call in the morning. The next morning I met with him at this gym and had been fighting ever since. Our fighting wasn't considered legal. We were not professionals by any means and fought solely to earn money off of bets. Some people who fought underground however, were working for gangsters or mobsters and earning them money and also getting a very dangerous reputation in the process.

"I think her name is Ozera. Something Ozera. Not like it matters anyway," I laughed and looked up at him as I ran my fingers through my dark brown, wet hair and put it up into a pony tail, pushing the fly-away hairs back with a thick red head band, "she won't remember her own name by the time I'm done with her anyway."

He laughed with me and shook his head. "You're too cocky for your own good Rosie." I grinned and flipped him off and he just rolled his light gray eyes at me. "I'm going home, lock up when you leave." I nodded my okay and he walked off into the men's shower room. I leaned down and picked up the towel he had thrown on the ground and quickly wiped the sweat off of my body with it then threw it back on the ground and grabbed my duffle. I swung it up on my shoulder and made my way to the front of the gym.

As I walked out, I shut off the stereo and locked the front door since I knew Eddie would lock the back door once he left. I shut off the main light and looked around to make sure everything was put away and mostly neat before I stepped out into the cold sidewalk and shut the metal door behind me. It was completely dark out, the only light coming from the street lights placed randomly around. I made my way to my cherry red Audi R8 I had bought with most of the dirty money I made off of fights. I threw my bag in the passenger seat and slid into the drivers' side as I started the car.

The purr of its engine ran up my body and I pulled out of my parking spot, and started my drive back to my penthouse apartment.

**So, what did you guys think of the new summary? Personally I think that I like it better, but that's just me, review and tell me what you think!**

**Xxx**

**Megan**


	2. Warehouse Meeting

**Your guys are absolutely amazing. Like seriously, my phone was blowing up with email notifications last night and I was so happy. **

**Thank you, nomore212005, Rupertrawk, flyers10, lucyy96, fallenAngelLuv, NecholeEJ, readsalot8, Rose-Dimka-LiveLaughLove, KatlynDawne, SarikaKeresztes, Nefarious1972, Saraiibelikov, Nobes, crazy4dimitri, no name, anonymous, soulless lover, XxStarFirexX, Amberino xoxo, and any others I may have accidently left out. You are all completely amazing and I love you.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**CHAPTER TWO-**

_I'm so addicted to _  
><em>All the things you do <em>  
><em>When your going down on me <em>  
><em>In between the sheets <em>

_All the sounds you make _  
><em>With every breath you take <em>  
><em>Its unlike anything <em>  
><em>when you're loving me <em>

_oh girl lets take it slow _  
><em>so as for you well you know where to go <em>  
><em>i want to take my love and hate you till the end <em>

_its not like you to turn away _  
><em>from all the bullshit i cant take <em>  
><em>it's not like me to walk away<em>

_-Addicted Saving Abel_

* * *

><p>I walked into the musky, dark abandoned warehouse that the fight was being held in. Since it was illegal lighting we didn't really have our own rink or place where these things specifically happened. We didn't have this in case the police showed up. If they showed up, we could all easily burn the betting slips and run away. The area was just a large red spray painted square in the middle of the floor, and all of the people who were there to watch just stood around it.<p>

There was just under an hour until the fight was scheduled to start, so not many people were here. The only people I saw were Adrian, who took all of the bet money and the guy who was spray painting the thick red lines on the cement. He was holding a white painters mask to his mouth and nose as he shook the can up and finished with one side of the square. I had never seen him around any other fights before so I figured he must be new.

I walked up to Adrian who was leaning against the wall with his ankles crossed and his arms folded over his chest and like always he had his signature clove cigarette hanging out of the right side of his mouth. He was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a red dress shirt that had the first two buttons undone, showing off the very top of his chiseled chest, with a pair of black, shiny dress shoes. His bronze hair was purposely messy and his green eyes held a mischievous glint to them.

Adrian, like me, had become very rich due to these fights and the way he dressed showed that. Even though it was something so simple, he still made it look very good. His parents were also very rich lawyers, so that also helped with his money. The corners of his lips lifted up into a lazy smile as he saw me and the cigarette straightened up a bit. "Hello my lovely Rosie Posie."

Adrian, along with everyone else, knew that I hated to be called anything but Rose, but yet, they still insisted on calling me their childish nicknames. I hated it and they all knew it, so of course they always did it to annoy me. However, Adrian had been calling me this ever since we had dated in my sophomore year of high school, so I was use to it from him.

"Ivashkov." I grinned at him and shifted my duffel bag on my shoulder to make it a little more comfortable. "Why are you here so early? You usually don't arrive for another half hour." I actually was curious as to why he was here. He never, in all my time of fighting, showed up to a match early. I tried to raise an eyebrow but I failed and they both went up, so I just settled for cocking my head to this side as I waited for his answer.

He chuckled at my attempt and pinched his cigarette in between his two fingers and took a long drag off it. I watched as the tip sparked up in an orange-red color and the stick burnt, leaving behind gray and white ashes. He flicked it and the ashes fell onto the cold ground, instantly falling apart and cooling off. "I'm here to meet some-" his words were cut off by the sound of the heavy door opening.

We both looked over to see four people walk in; two men and two women. One of the men had dark black hair and was wearing a very expensive looking back suit with a black tie and black dress shoes, the other man had shoulder length brown hair that was tied at the nape of his neck and also wore a suit, but didn't have the jacket on, and had the sleeves of his black button down shirt rolled up to his elbows.

Walking beside them two men was a stunning blonde woman who was wearing a pair of tight dark skinny jeans and a pink ruffled blouse with matching pink heels and the other woman who had raven black hair but was dressed in a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra. Like me the dark haired woman was carrying a duffle bag.

"Speak of the devil." Adrian said cheerfully as the people made their way towards us. I crossed my arms over my chest and just stared at them as Adrian greeted them and shook their hands. I looked at the chick with the duffle bag and saw her glaring at me.

Up-close I could now see that she had gorgeous ice blue eyes and striking features. What drew me in the most though, was the jagged scar that went across her cheek. I made a show of looking her up and down, disgust clear on my face.

"Adrian," I said, turning to him, cutting off the conversation he was having with the two men. "Eddie's here now, so I'm going to go change and get ready to kick some ass."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the brown haired man raise an eyebrow at me. Adrian chuckled, "Okay, I'll see you later." I nodded and turned away from them and walked over to a doorway that led to an empty room that we were going to use for the locker room, where Eddie was waiting.

"Who was that?" he asked me as he looked over my shoulder at the four people. I turned my head to see them engaged once again in conversation with Adrian. I shrugged and shook my head at the same time.

"I don't know. But that's the chick I'm fighting." He nodded and I walked past him into the room. I almost laughed at what was in the room. There was one metal chair, pushed up against the wall and about four empty cardboard boxes. I threw my bag on the floor and took off my shirt, then searched through my bag for my sports bar and shorts. I looked over at Eddie who was leaning against the wall, looking down at his phone.

I quickly stripped and changed then threw my other clothes into my duffel bag. I was never really modest with people, especially Eddie since I was so close to him, so it didn't really bother me to change in front of him. "How much time do I have?"

"15." Was all he said as I threw him the roll of tape. Only 15 minutes until the fight, time really went by fast. I held my hands out and spread my fingers as Eddie began to tape my hands. I leaned back a looked out of the doorway to see the main room now filling up with many people. I recognized some people such as, Mason Ashford, Mia Rinaldi, Natalie Dashkov, Mikhail Turner, and some others.

"Ready to go?" I looked back at Eddie and saw that he was now done taping my hands.

"Yeah." I nodded and rocked on the balls of my feet as the adrenaline and anxiety built up in my system. I rolled my head from side-to-side as my neck cracked, then cracked my knuckles before I walked out of the room. The crowd parted to let me through and I stepped into the red square as Eddie walked to the right corner by me. I popped my mouth guard into my mouth and looked across from me at the other girl.

The crowd quieted down as Adrian stepped into the middle of the square and beckoned us both forward. "On the right," Adrian yelled slightly to capture everyone's attention "we have Rose Hathaway!" Most of the crowd cheered or whistled for me and I felt a smirk creep up on my lips. "And on the left, Tasha Ozera!" The rest of the crowd cheered and Adrian looked at both of us.

"You both know the rules; first person knocked out loses. Do not step outside of the red lines." He gave us both a naughty grin and took some steps back as I loosely curled my fists and lifted them up to eye level as I looked at Tasha.

"Let the fight begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Oh No! Hahaha, I'm sorry guys but I had to do it. I know I didn't get into much description of Dimitri, Christian, and Lissa, but don't fret that will appear in the next chapter when Rose formally meets them. Review!<strong>

**Also, I put some character links on my profile so check them out!**

**Xxx**

**Megan**


	3. It's on

**You guys…words cannot descried how freaking ecstatic I am right now. All of the reviews and alerts I got yesterday and today were absolutely amazing. Also, it was brought to my attention yesterday by delicious that Mikhail's last name was wrong. Thank you so much! I'm not really sure how to fix that in chapter 2, but in future chapters his name will be correct, rest assured. **

**To address vaisawesome's question of-'who**_** is the actor that you chose for Adrian?' **_**I actually have no idea who it is. Hahaha, but here's the link for the picture at the website I found it at. .com/post/1055845476**

**Also thank you to my other readers, Nefarious1972, caroline19, .'.x, XxStarFirexX, Vampzgirl, Vaisawesome, kitkat4x4, Shinylinx94, fluffy93, nomore212005, , bookluver17, delicious, urfoodforthought, KatlynDawne, NecholeEJ, VampireLoverForever27, alexamarie1105, cami-belikov, po3a, no name, caitbaybeeeh, LucifersAngel16,** **bestchik, Vampire2510, myra21, Michael's gal in VA, and xxxJacqulinexxx. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**CHAPTER 3**

_In the belly of the best, I'm a wolf amongst sheep  
>At the bottom of the hill, but at the top of the street<br>Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit  
>And you're running hard, but this wolf is always at your feet<em>

_And you've seen it all before, but the wolf's outside your door_  
><em>And you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore<em>  
><em>Another victim of the star spangled banner of the street<em>  
><em>Now you're in the world of the wolves<em>  
><em>And we welcome all you sheep<em>

_Been to hell, I can show you the devil_  
><em>Down you fell, can't hold yourself together<em>  
><em>Soul to sell, down here you live forever<em>  
><em>Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares<em>

_-Been to Hell Hollywood Undead_

* * *

><p>It was completely obvious that Tasha didn't have much experience fighting. As soon as the words left Adrian's lips she attacked me; leaping out in some offensive maneuver that looked completely ridiculous. Tasha was a slim, lanky, little girl who fought high on her toes. Her face was scrunched up and hate glistened in her ice blue eyes. "You're going down Hathaway."<p>

I was completely amused by her now. All of the nervousness I had felt when I first stepped into the 'rink' completely washed away. The only thing I felt now was the high of the adrenaline pounding through my veins. My fists thudded with the urge to smash into her pretty little face.

The first punch she threw at me was a sharp jab to my face. I quickly ducked inside of the punch and felt it just barely scrape up against my cheek. The force behind the missed punch made her wobble and I countered her with a hard kick to the ribs. I heard the breath whoosh out of her lungs and she gasped for air. There were scatted yells and cheers from the people who were closest to us, and could really see what was happening.

I bounced back a few steps, and kept the smirk on my face as I looked at her tauntingly; my fists still raised in front of my face. I lunged towards her and feinted left swiftly as I landed a hard hook to the side of her jaw. I heard whispers floating through the crowd and there was a collective sigh of _'ooooh…'_ as I let my fist snap forward again and clip her in the temple.

She grunted and stumbled back, but caught her balance before she stepped out of the thick red lines. Tasha came after me again, and this time I met her in the middle. I threw my right, but a hard fist caught me in the mouth and I felt my lip bust open then the rusty taste of blood filled my mouth. My head snapped to the side and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "You little bitch." I growled out.

I pulled my hand back and saw that the tape of my hand was now stained red with my blood. I let out a low growl and spat out the thick blood. It splattered on the dark concrete and I heard someone yell from the crowd. "Kick her fucking ass Hathaway!" Taking their advice I advanced on her.

The hate in her eyes quickly morphed into fear. She looked like a scared deer caught in the headlights of a car. I knew she wanted to turn and run but she couldn't. She was in this fight now, and there was no way she was getting out until she was flat on the ground, unconscious, and she knew it.

"Right, Hathaway! Use your right!" Eddie's voice caught my attention and I nodded, mostly to myself, as I envisioned my fist in her face. I took a deep breath and curled my right fist up and quickly stepped closer to her, before she could comprehend it, then threw it forward.

There was a sickening, but satisfying crunch as it made contact with her face. I felt my middle knuckle snap from the impact it had with the bridge of her nose. I felt the blood quickly seep into the tape on my hand and coat my fist. I withdrew my hand and took a step back.

Blood covered the middle of her face and ran down, around her lips that were curled up into a vicious sneer. I threw a quick left, right combination to her stomach and she groaned. She was swaying slightly and I decided that one more hit would make her fall.

I looked over at Eddie who had a grin on his face. He met my look and nodded; knowing exactly what I wanted to do. I quickly spun around and landed a roundhouse kick to the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered and a trickle of blood fell from her lips as she fell back. Her body hit the ground with a hollow thump and her head cracked on the concrete.

I winced a little at the sound, and I'm sure everyone in the crowd did also. It wasn't one of the more challenging fights I had been in, and it certainly wasn't the longest. I took in quick breaths as I started to calm myself down and slowly stopped bouncing on my feet.

Mason; who was conveniently trained in the medical field and was always the 'paramedic' at my fights, and one other man rushed forward and quickly checked Tasha's pulse and head to make sure she wasn't dead, and didn't have much damage to her. The man with black hair, who had walked in with her, crouched down by her side and said something to Mason. Mason nodded and picked up Tasha. The crowd parted to let them through and I saw them disappear into some other room.

I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I looked up to see a smiling Adrian. "You," he said as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket with one hand, "just made me so much money." He lit the cigarette and took a long draw off of it. "Not many people bet against you; but the ones that did, bet a lot of money."

A low chuckle broke us out of our conversation and I looked over to see a very gorgeous man standing in front of us. I realized that it was the brown-haired man from earlier but I hadn't really paid much attention to him them. _Oh fuck me…_I thought as I looked at him.

He was very tall; compared to me, and tan. The muscles of his chest and arms were outlined from his shirt that fit him very snuggly. He had very defined facial features. A strong, chiseled jaw that had a sexy amount of stubble covering it, perfect shaped light rose colored lips, and his eyes…god...they were hypnotizing. They were a beautiful brown walnut color, almost the same color of his hair that was tied back.

I smirked at him and tried very hard to not let my thoughts be expressed on my face. "I'm guessing you bet against me?" I was distantly aware of Adrian's hand leaving my shoulder as I looked up at the man. I crossed my arms over my chest and grunted when my broken knuckle bumped against my other arm.

His dark eyes flickered with concern for a moment, and then washed over with amusement. "Obviously it wasn't a very smart thing for me to do." There was a short pause as we both stared at each other. "You're a good fighter." He finally said. "I spoke with Mr. Ivashkov and he told me-"

"That I have an open contract?" I finished for him, silently cursing out Adrian. Of course he would tell him that. "Damn, I knew you came over here for something." I sighed dramatically and lolled my head to the side as I looked up at him. "Too bad though, I'm not looking to work for anyone. Besides, looks like you already have a fighter. " I jerked my head in the direction that Tasha had been carried to. "Not that she's any good anyway."

I knew that I sounded overly cocky but it was true. I didn't want to work for some pompous asshole who thought they could boss me around and just basically use me for making them money. He looked pretty stunned at my answer but regained his composer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black leather wallet.

He flipped it open and took out a small beige square card. He balanced it between his pointer and middle finger as he held it out to me. I sighed and took the card. "Think about it." He said then turned and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and let the card fall to floor as I walked through the remaining people to the room I had left my duffle in. When I walked in I was met with the questioning stare of Eddie's gray eyes. "What the hell did Belikov want?" He practically spat the words at me.

"Wow bro, calm the hell down." I didn't really get why he was pissed off, but it must have been something big if he was taking it out on me. I was confused for a second on who Belikov was but realized that it must have been the guy I was just talking to. "He asked me about my contract and I told him to fuck off about it."

Eddie nodded, seeming pleased by that answer and pushed off from the wall he had been leaning on. "I'll see you tomorrow. I've got some stuff to take care of." Before I could even come up with a reply to him, he walked out of the room.

I looked at the door he had walked out of and snorted. "Unbelievable." I shook my head and ripped the bloody tape off of my hands then just threw on my tight fitting white t-shirt from earlier. I zipped up my bag, after slipping my red high-top converse on, and threw it over my shoulder. I walked out to see Adrian now burning the betting slips in a beat up metal trash can. The orange flames licked up the side and just barely came above the rim of the can.

He looked up as he heard my footsteps and reached into his jacket pocket, and took out a large roll of cash that was held together with a rubber band. He threw it over to me and I caught it in one hand and nodded to him, before pushing open the metal door that led outside.

I unzipped my bag a little and stuffed the cash in there before throwing into the back seat of my car. I opened the driver side door then stopped. I groaned and closed my eyes before running back inside. I walked over to where Belikov and I had been standing and saw that the card was still there. Grudgingly, I picked it up then walked back out to my car.

Damn you Belikov. Damn you.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Shit! I finally got over 2,000 words. I'm so happy. I hope the fight scene wasn't too lame, I'm not very good at writing that kind of stuff but I tried. Review!<strong>

**Xxx**

**Megan**


	4. Contract

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts. There were a lot of weird problems with yesterday's chapter; I'm not sure why FanFiction wouldn't show the link to Adrian's photo, and one of my reader's usernames. Sorry for that. Also there are some links to cover pictures on my profile that were made for me, so check them out!**

**Thank you to-mslucy123, sarahhathawaybelikov-x, IrisNorthman, Xxliz17xX, Carolina19, SnoodleVamp, Mal15, rdlacaj, Jade926, twilight123, mommafox, SpiritFighting, Forever Winter, Lady Lyon, .Belikov, deliciouse, juju76, xxxJacquelinexxx, poppyroza, bookluver17, NecholeEJ, nefarious1972, ricky retardo, nicobella, Dimitri-is-one-uber-fine-god, Autumn2330, adrianlover94, FireOpals, Ozera's Girl, majic91,** **and no name**

**14 reviews on Chapter 3, you guys made me so freaking happy! Thank You!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**CHAPTER 4-**

_I'll seek you out,  
>Flay you alive<br>One more word and you won't survive  
>And I'm not scared of your stolen power<br>I see right through you any hour_

_I won't soothe your pain_  
><em>I won't ease your strain<em>  
><em>You'll be waiting in vain<em>  
><em>I got nothing for you to gain<em>

_I'm taking it slow_  
><em>Feeding my flame<em>  
><em>Shuffling the cards of your game<em>  
><em>And just in time<em>  
><em>In the right place<em>  
><em>Suddenly I will play my ace<em>

_I won't soothe your pain_  
><em>I won't ease your strain<em>  
><em>You'll be waiting in vain<em>  
><em>I got nothing for you to gain<em>

_Eyes on fire_  
><em>Your spine is ablaze<em>  
><em>Felling any foe with my gaze<em>

_And just in time_  
><em>In the right place<em>  
><em>Steadily emerging with grace<em>

_-Eyes on Fire Blue Foundation_

Dimitri Belikov. (212)-907-1651. Ten digits, one name, printed out in a think black font. They stood out heavily on the lighter color of the business card I had been staring at for the past two hours. The card was now dusty and covered in footprints from it being on the ground. I smoothed out the right corner since it had been bent and sighed.

I picked up my cell phone and slid the screensaver over to unlock it. I pressed the call button and began to punch in the numbers. 212-90…..I pressed the back arrow and the numbers erased.

"You're such a damn coward." I mumbled to myself and reach over, grasping a half full bottle of Jack by its neck. I brought it to my lips and took a long drink before punching in all of the numbers.

For some reason unknown to me, I felt more nervous about this stupid fucking phone call then anything I had ever experienced in my life.

It seemed as if the rings from the connecting line were drawn out, and louder than usual. It rang three times before a sweet voice floated through the receiver.

"Mr. Belikov's office, this is Vasilisa speaking. How may I help you?"

I was frozen for a moment was I tried to think of what to say. I looked down at the card once more and found my voice. "Hello this is Rose Hathaway; may I speak to Mr. Belikov?"

"Of course!" the woman replied happily, "Just let me connect you to him."

There was nothing but static on the other line for a few seconds then a rich, accented voice broke through. "Belikov." Was all he said.

"Yeah, it's Rose Hathaway from last night I wanted to talk to you about your interest in my contract." I closed my eyes and leaned back in my couch, kicking my feet up on the glass coffee table that was in front of me.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Hathaway-"

"Cut the formalities. What do you want to know?" I didn't care if I sounded rude; I was already pissed off at him for some reason. Maybe it was because he picked up the phone, I didn't know.

"Fine," he said, "How much is your contract worth?"

"50K. Not nearly the most expensive one out there."

"How much do you make each fight?"

"Depends on how many people are there. At last night's small turn out, a little over three thousand. "

It went on like that for at least an hour. Him asking questions, me answering them. Most of them were money related; he also asked me who I had previously worked for, where I was from, about family members and other small things.

I tipped my now empty bottle of Jack up in an attempt to get the remaining few drops of liquor out as Dimitri spoke once again. "Give me an hour to draw up a quick contract, then I will meet you at the, ah, gym and you can sign it."

"And the money?"

"I will bring it with me."

"Okay." Was all I said before I hung up the phone. I groaned and slide down further on the plush cushions. I traced my finger around the rim of the glass bottle and wished that it was full again. The glass was cold against my skin and I set it down, letting it balance against the side of my thigh.

I titled my head back and closed my eyes, letting my arms drape over my forehead as I let myself get lost in my thoughts.

"_Don't curl your fists all the way," Eddie said as he circled around me, fixing my stance as he went. "You exert too much energy trying to keep them tightened. Only tighten them just before your about to make contact with what you're going to hit."_

_I nodded and loosened my fists, letting my fingers just barely curl up and brush against my palms. "Good, now try and hit me." He lifted up his left hand that he wore a large black padded glove on and stood in front of me._

_I took a breath and lunged forward, hitting the center of the glove with my right hand. Eddie let out a little grunt and lowered his hand. "Was that good?" I asked as I shifted nervously on my feet._

_He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it was really good. Better than some people I've trained, seeing as you don't have any actually training or experience other than a few fist fights."_

* * *

><p><em>I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it as I looked out of the door, and saw the large crowd of people that had assembled to watch Avery Lazar and I fight. It was the first fight I had been in like this and it scared the hell out of me. <em>

"_I don't think I can do this." I said to Eddie as I tried to keep the contents of my stomach down._

"_You got this Hathaway." He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them. "You've got nothing to worry about. You're going to go out there, kick some ass, then go home with a bunch of money."_

_I let out a nervous chuckle, "Okay." I took one more deep breath before walking out of the room, and into the center of the cheering people._

* * *

><p>"<em>Rosemarie Hathaway, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed you." The officer said sternly as he clasped the cold metal handcuffs around my wrists and led me out of the warehouse to one of the many police cars outside.<em>

_I looked around and saw the blurs of people around me as they ran away as fast as they could. A couple police officers were stomping out a pile of betting slips that were on fire on the ground while others tried to catch the runaways._

_I thrashed from side to side but the man tightened his grip on my arms. He opened the back door of his squad car with one hand and pushed me inside with the other. _

_The last thing I saw before my head went under the doorframe was a man in a tailored suit, smirking straight at me._

* * *

><p>The muffled thump of the glass bottle hitting the soft carpet brought me out of my memories and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the clock that was on the DVD player under my flat screen T.V and saw that I only had about fifteen minutes to meet Dimitri.<p>

I grabbed the bottle from the ground and set it on the coffee table, then made my way to the entrance way by my front door. Throwing on my shoes I grabbed my keys off of the small table that was in the hall and walked out, locking my door behind me.

I drove as fast as my Lamborghini Aventador would let me, to Eddie's gym and whipped into the back parking lot. The only other car that was there was a black USSC Ultimate Aero. I marveled at the car for a minute as I parked. It was the 3rd fasts car in the world, and it was beautiful.

The driver side door opened and out stepped Dimitri. He was wearing a black, tailored suit with a dark crimson shirt, and a black tie, he looked good...really good. In his left hand he was carrying a slim black briefcase that I suspected was holding my money.

I got out of my car and walked over to him; my arms crossed over my chest and my face completely expressionless. "Rose." He nodded to me and set the briefcase on the ground next to him.

"Belikov." I replied and took the hand that he had held out for me. He lifted my hand up to his lips and softly pressed them against my knuckles. I rolled my eyes and let my hand fall back to my side once he let go of it. "can we just sign this and get it over with it?"

He chuckled and pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket and gave it to me. I opened it up and pulled out a three paged contract.

I sighed and skimmed through it quickly, only picking out key words like salary, and money percentage. "Wait," I said looking up at him, over the papers "It says here, I'm supposed to live with you?"

Dimitri nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh, yeah I kind of do. I have my own apartment; I'm not living with you." I crossed my arms back over my chest, the contract crinkling in my grasp.

"All of my employee's live with me Ms. Hathaway. You are no exception, If you don't want to sign the contract, fine. Don't. "

We stared at each other for a long moment before I set the contract down on the hood of his car and held my hand out of something to write with.

He handed me a ballpoint pen and I signed my name on the dotted line of the last page then practically threw to contract at him.

He bent down and picked up the briefcase and opened it, holding it out towards me.

Inside were bricks of hundred dollar bills held together with green and white bands. He then closed it and pointed the handle towards me. I grasp the handle and took it from his hands.

"Nice doing business with you." I said dryly.

The corners of his mouth lifted up in a smirk as he replied. "You too Roza." His accent got thicker as he said Roza and it was very sexy. I bit my lip and nodded once more before turning around and putting the case in my car.

We both got into our cars and he drove away first. I groaned and rested my head against my steering wheel.

Why did I have the sudden feeling that I had just sold my soul to the devil?

**Okay, I know this chapter completely sucked and I'm ashamed of myself to even be posting it, but it's the best I've got for now. Review. Let me know what you think. Would you like a Dimitri POV, an Eddie POV, Adrian POV? Hahaha, anything you would like to see in the next chapter, let me know!**

**Xxx**

**Megan**


	5. Author's Note I need help

Okay guys, so my next chapter is going to be a DPOV because so many of you wanted it, but I'm going to need quite a bit of help. I've never really written from anyone else but Rose's POV, even on the stories from my old account, so If anyone is interested in it, pm me. But, please, if I don't pick you don't feel bad or anything. Hahaha.

Xxx

Megan


	6. Moving Time

**Okay, so this chapter isn't going to be all DPOV, some reviewers wanted it, and some didn't so it will have a small DPOV part, and the rest will be RPOV. Thank you guys though, for all of your reviews, alerts and favourites. I love getting all of those notifications.**

**Thank you to- gegee, kara, maji91, po3a, emiliea458, rositri, FakeGirl101, deliciouse, KatlynDawne, AdriansLuv, benqui2011, bookluver17, NecholeEJ, XoxBlueRavenxOx, Caroline19, Xxliz17xX, wclawgirl, littlebadgirl2904, LuPeters, Lucy, SpiritFighting, nyliac, 13, BabyAnne116, 92, Rhiannon Rae, Molly01, kiki1975, Jakie eagle, BekkaBella, imoni, SliverFox125 and xxIFreakinLoveVampiresxx. 16 reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Also, just to remind you, there are character and cover links on my profile, check them out and please also check out my other story, A Musician's Love. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**CHAPTER 5-**

_You can sound the alarm_  
><em>you can call out your guards<em>  
><em>you can fence in your yard<em>  
><em>you can pull all the cards<em>  
><em>but I won't back down<em>  
><em>oh no I wont back down<em>  
><em>Oh no,<em>

_Cadillac Seville's, Coupe Deville's_  
><em>brain dead, rims yeah, stupid wheels<em>  
><em>girl I'm too for real<em>  
><em>lose your tooth and nails<em>

_try to fight it, try to deny it_  
><em>stupid you will feel<em>  
><em>what I do, I do it well<em>  
><em>shooting from the hip, yeah boy shoot to kill<em>  
><em>half a breath, left on my death bed<em>  
><em>screaming F that yeah super ill <em>

_-Won't back down Eminem_

* * *

><p>I leaned against the cool concrete wall of the parking garage, that was next to my apartment complex, and crossed my arms over my chest; tapping my fingers on my skin. "I'm not leaving my cars here." I told Mia as we stared at the row of expensive cars I owned.<p>

There were many other cars in the garage since most of the people in the building were rich, but we all had our own separate parking spots.

"Well," Mia said, looking over at me "you can always give me the Vanquish, the Mercedes, and the Bugatti." She nodded to herself and walked over to my Aston Martin Vanquish then put her manicured hand on its glossy hood, stroking it lovingly.

Mia and I had been best friends since the seventh grade, when I punched her in the face for kissing my boyfriend; Jesse Zeklos. We had both been pulled into the office and yelled at by Mr. Woods, the principle.

I outright lied and said that she had hit me first, and that's why I punched her back but he didn't believe me; stating that _'I had, had unruly behavior in the past_' and we both got in-house suspension for three days.

We spent the first day hating each other, doing whatever we could to tick the other off, but eventually, somehow became best friends by the third day. She was like my sister, and I loved her with everything in me.

However, just because I loved her, did not mean I was going to give her my favourite car.

It was the first car I had ever bought with my own money and I absolutely loved it. I rolled my eyes at her. "You're insane. I'm not giving you any of my cars. You totaled the last three cars you've had." She pouted at me; her light pink, lip gloss covered lips formed a frown. "If worse comes to worse, I can just give them to Eddie."

Mia's jaw dropped and I snickered. "Eddie! C'mon Rose! He doesn't even like cars!" That was a lie of I'd ever heard one. Eddie worked at a car garage on his spare time; that was actually how Mia and him had met.

I had gone in there once with Mia to have him check out my Vanquish and she immediately fell for him. He was the tall, dark, and handsome man she had always wanted. Of course, however, they didn't last for more than a couple months before they mutually broke up.

Mia only wanted the cars because she liked the color of them and she knew that they were very fast and expensive

"Really Mia? You wouldn't even know the names of those cars if it weren't for Eddie." I turned around and made my way back into the building.

"Come on, let's finish packing." I heard her sigh dramatically and whisper something to the car before following after me.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV-<strong>

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair once I hung up the phone with Christian, who was at a 'business meeting' near the docks. I leaned back in my chair, hearing the ball joints squeak under my weight. My day was just getting worse and worse.

I picked up a couple papers off of my desk and tapped them against my knee before wadding them up and throwing them in the trash bin, next to my desk. I rubbed my face with my hands and looked down at my desk where a copy of Rose's contract sat.

Sitting up straight in my desk I hit to intercom button on my phone. "What can I get you Dimitri?" Lissa's sweet voice came through the speaker.

"I need Rosemarie Hathaway's file."

"Of course," she said, and I could hear her typing away on her keyboard for a few seconds before speaking again. "I will bring that right to you."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me and tapped the end of my pen on my desk as I waited for her. I had checked over Rose's file many times but I wanted to do it once more before she moved into the house.

The door opened and Lissa walked in holding the file. Her blonde hair was up into a bun and she was wearing her usual work attire. "Thank you Lissa."

I took the file and she gave me a soft smile before leaving the room. I flipped open the file cover and let me eyes wander over the first page.

There was a large black and white picture of her from what appeared to be one of her fights. She had her fists raised and a few loose strands of hair framed her face. Her big brown eyes were alert and focused on the person she was fighting.

In the picture, even though she was sweating and looked tired, she was beautiful. Her pictures, though, didn't even compare to how stunning she was in person.

Every time I had seen her I got the urge to run my fingers through her thick dark hair and kiss her plump lips.

Flipping the page, I groaned and reminded myself that she was now my employee and I could have no relationship with her at all.

I skimmed her police record, which was pretty long. It consisted of arrests for fighting, possession of illegal drugs, public intoxication, grand theft auto, and arson.

I turned to the next page which listed her family members, and people she was with a lot. I was pretty curious as to how my people got this information, but none the less read it anyway.

There were a few names I didn't recognize, but most of them I knew such as Edison Castile, Mason Ashford, Mia Rinaldi, and Adrian Ivashkov.

What I did find surprising was the name under _Father_. This was new. My brow scrunched together in confusion and I stared at the paper. "How-"

"Hey boss," Ivan said, cutting me off as he walked into my office, and plopped down into one of the two leather chairs that were across from me. "What're you doing?" He sounded uninterested in hearing my answer and I sighed.

Ivan Zeklos was my main bodyguard but I also considered him to be my brother. We had been friends since birth since my father and his were good friends.

"What do you want Ivan?"

He face washed over in mock hurt, "You think I want something?" I gave him a pointed look and he grinned. "You know me too well. So when does the new chick get here?"

"She's supposed to be here today, but I haven't heard from her." I sighed again and looked out the window before looking over at him. "I was just about to go over to her apartment, want to go?"

He grinned and shrugged, "Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV-<strong>

"Mia!" I yelled as I finished taping up a box of some of my boxing clothing among other things. "Get your little ass over here and help me!"

I lifted the box up to rest on my hip and walked out to the living room, to find her glaring at Dimitri and one other very tall, muscular man.

"Who the fuck are you!" she said aggravated and put her hands on her hips. "You don't just walk into someone's house like you own the damn place!"

Dimitri smirked down at her. "But, I do own Rose."

I let out a low growl and all of them looked over at me. "What do you want Dimitri; wait I'm sorry, should I address you as Mr. Belikov instead?" The sarcasm was heavy in my voice and I dropped the box on the floor next to the couple others.

His eyes flickered down to the few boxes I had packed. "Is this all you're bringing?"

"This and my cars."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Cars?"

"I'm not leaving them here. They're coming with me. "

He clicked his tongue and looked around my living room. "How many of them?"

"I want to take my Vanquish, Ferrari Enzo, Audi R8, and my Bugatti. The rest I'll give to Eddie to put in his shop."

"Fine." He said and looked at the other man. "Ivan, take the boxes and out them in the back of the truck. We'll get the cars later."

Mia was still standing beside me, with her hands on her hips glaring at Dimitri. He ignored her and looked over at me. "We should be on our way back to my house now Roza." His tongue rolled on the 'R' and I swallowed heavily before nodding.

I looked over at Mia, "I'll call you later."

Once we had reached Dimitri's mansion I was in complete awe. After passing through the large iron gates, I followed them up a very long, twisting driveway. We finally arrived to the end of it and I was met with a humongous house.

"Wow..." I muttered to myself as I looked up at it. It was nothing but windows. You could see the entire inside of the house. The grass was a vibrant plush green and was glistening as if it had just been watered.

The drive way circled around to the front of the house, then came back; snaking its way around a large waterfall statue that was pouring into a large clear basin.

The truck Dimitri and Ivan were in came to a stop, and I quickly hit the brakes on my car and got out. Looking all around, I took in the trees, bushes, and other small statues.

This place was absolutely amazing. Maybe living here would be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that this chapter was as short as it was but it was just a filler chapter. Review please.<strong>


	7. Fuck my life

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating. I just haven't been in the writing mood lately but alas; here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Warning, there is a lot of vulgarity in this chapter.**

**Thank you to- Marionette Queen, XXXbiggestfanXXX, Oppa, bookluver, KatlynDawne, vampzgirl, mcfeather, NZBunny, LilWinx, Guardians-Rayne-Mayne, IloveCeci, lovingbites, Ms. Sweden, olivia williams, peggy, rakel123, redredreglasses, NecholeEJ, darkmoonlight11, Redheadfive, Xxliz17xX, maji91 and Vampire2510. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**CHAPTER 7-**

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>

_All the sounds you make_  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

_Oh, girl, let's take it slow_  
><em>So as for you, well, you know where to go<em>  
><em>I want to take my love<em>  
><em>And hate you till the end<em>

_It's not like you to turn away_  
><em>From all the bullshit I can't take<em>  
><em>It's not like me to walk away<em>

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>

_All the sounds you make_  
><em>With every breathe you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

_-Addicted Saving Abel_

* * *

><p>The next week was filled with nothing but fights, blood, bets and bookies, and pain. I had a new fight every day and once or twice had one fight then went straight to another. I was running on pure adrenaline alone.<p>

I had gotten no sleep what so ever, and my muscles were aching. I had a broken nose, which I had just hastily snapped back together and taped in the car as I made my way to another fight on Tuesday; three broken knuckles thanks to a scary German woman I had almost lost to, and a black eye was beginning to form on the right side of my face.

Dimitri however, was very pleased with me. I had made him a lot of money, and he had apparently met some new business partners at my fights. The only thing he wanted from me was money, and I was fine with that. I wanted nothing from him but a signature on a check.

He was pushing me very hard. I trained for hours at night once we got back to his house every day, and he had already put me on a strict diet of protein and carbs. He had his chef, Opal, make me mainly chicken or fish for dinner or lunch and lots of pasta for energy and protein.

I was supposed to stay away from sweets, candy, and fatty foods but they were all my weaknesses and Opal; bless her sweet little self, always slipped me a couple donuts at night.

"Okay let's do this." I mumbled as I got out of Dimitri's car and walked into the same building I had fought Tasha in days before. I was running a few minutes late thanks to the fight I had just been in, so there were already many people there, all gathered around the ring.

I shoved them out of my way and made it to the center of the red square. I quickly looked around and saw Adrian and Mia up in front but I didn't see Eddie in my corner, like he usually was. He hadn't been at any of my fights and I hadn't seen him at the gym since I told him that I was now working for Dimitri.

When I told him, he didn't say anything to me. Not a word. He simply looked at me, his eyes blank, then grabbed his duffle bag and walked out of the gym.

I didn't have time to dwell on that now though, I was tired, achy, and I just wanted to go home. I made my way to my corner and quickly fixed the already bloody and ripped tape I had wrapped around my hands and waited for Adrian to announce the fight.

The girl I was fighting quickly charged at me; reminding me of some bull in Spain. I could have been a matador and pranced around with my red sheet but instead I was going to get this over with as fast as I could.

I kicked her in the side, making her double over, and then brought up a right hook to her jaw. As if in slow motion, she spun in a 180 then fell to the ground.

The crowd apparently thought she was going to win the fight because as she fell there were many groans and swear words screamed out. Without giving her another looked, I walked over to where Adrian was and took the clove cigarette out of his mouth, taking a long drag off of it as I walked back out of the building.

"Damn Turkish, that was impressive." A man's voice, with a thick accent washed over me and I grinned.

There was only one person in the world that called me Turkish thanks to my Turkish heritage on my father's side, and that was Mikhail Tanner. "Well Tanner, impressive is all I am." I turned around to face him.

He was only 22, and very good looking. He had loose curly black hair and dark eyes that were always filled with playful, flirtatious emotions. A crooked smile graced his lips, as he shoved his hands into his dress pant's pockets. The jacket to his suit fell open, letting me see his white shirt stretch across his toned chest and stomach.

His deep, throaty laugh filled the cool night air and he leaned against the buildings wall as he stared at me. "So you're working for Belikov now huh?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" He tilted his head to the side as he looked at me. "Did you get a choice in whether or not you worked for him."

I smiled at him. "I like to think I didn't have a choice." Adrian's cigarette was now more than half way burnt so I flicked it onto the ground. "How's the Old Man?"

Mikhail worked for my father Abe Mazur who was an artillery weapon, mob boss of sorts in our home country of Turkey. I had grown up in Ankara, the capitol of Turkey until I was seven, then I moved to New York with my mother while Abe stayed in Turkey to run his business.

I hadn't seen him in a couple years but every year on my birthday he made sure to send me a new gun. This year's had been a Desert Eagle .50. Abe was crazy; very crazy but it was still thoughtful.

Mikhail shrugged, "Fine. Still a crazy mother fucker."

"Does Abe know I'm signed with Dimitri now?"

"Kid, Abe knows everything. He knew before you knew yourself." I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked at me before becoming completely serious. "Does he treat you okay? He doesn't treat you like a fucking animal does he? Like _he _did?"

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly before I answered him. "No. No one's as inhumane as _he_ is." I heard my voice crack and suppressed a shiver from going down my spine. I was thankful Mikhail didn't say his name, I didn't want to hear it ever again. "But, uh, I have to get going. I'm going to head over to Jake's for a couple drinks. If you see Dimitri, tell him I will be out late."

He nodded, "See you later Turkish." I smiled at him and began walking down the street to Jake's Bar.

Jake's was like a second home to me; a second home filled with alcoholics and drug addicts. I had been going there since I was about 15 and had grown close to the owner Jake. He was a funny, fat, old man, who reminded me of Santa. He had let me stay in the apartment that was above the bar for a couple months once when I had ran away from home.

I pushed open the heavily stickered door and walked into the dimly lit bar. All of the talking paused for a second and everyone looked up at me before a happy chorus of "Hey Rose" went around. I laughed and smiled at everyone before walking up to the bar.

Jake was standing there talking to some kid with straight black hair and skinny jeans with a suit vest on. From what I could see he was nursing a glass of scotch. I leaned over the counter and grinned at the bartender. "Mase."

Mason Ashford was one of my best guy friends besides Eddie and Adrian. We had met in 2nd grade when I had moved here from Turkey and had been best friends ever since. Mase never tried to sleep with me, and he never flirted with me. Of course, this could have been due to the face that he was gay.

He wasn't like the stereotypical gay man though. He was very tall, with a deep sexy voice and had a lot of muscle to him; plus he worked in a bar. Not the first place you usually find a gay man.

He looked up at me, his curly red hair swished over to the side and gave me a cheeky grin. "Rosie. What the hell happened to your face?" He chuckled and reached under the counter top and grabbed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. He set them down and poured some vodka into each glass before pushing one towards me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Fucking Belikov's got me in a shit load of fights this week." I lifted the glass up to my lips and tilted my head back as I downed the shot and motioned for him to fill it up again.

His eyes wandered over the top half of my body and a very displeased look came over his face. He held up a hand, motioning for me to wait a second then disappeared into the back room. I sighed and grabbed the bottle of vodka and filled up my glass as I waited for him to get back. I glanced over at Jake and the man he was still talking to. The man seemed very familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out why.

Mase appeared again with a white shirt in his hand. He threw it at me and smirked, "This isn't a strip club, cover up your tits." His words held a teasing tone and I rolled my eyes at him as I pulled the shirt on over my sports bra. It must have been his, because it was huge on me, it fell to the middle of my tan thighs and also covered up my black shorts.

"You're something else Mase. You really are."

He poured us both another shot, "So tell me what's up with Belikov. What the hell is his problem?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man Jake was talking, shift in his bar stool so he was leaning more towards me as he finished his drink.

I looked down at my glass and swirled the liquid around before downing it once again. "I don't fucking know. He has a damn stick the size of my leg, stuck up his ass. I swear he is fucking clinically bi-polar or something! Like the other day, we were all sitting in the kitchen bullshitting with Opal, as we waited for dinner tp be done, and he was having a couple drinks with me, then he just all of a sudden got pissed off and left the room."

I slammed my empty glass on the counter. "Then when I broke my nose the other day during a fight, when we got home, he was all gentle with me and was checking to make sure that i was okay and shit. I mean, i get that he wants to make sure I'm okay so I can fucking win him all this money and whatnot but it's just so..."

"Infuriating?"

"Yes! I can't stand it anymore!"

Mason looked up at me, his eyes filled with sympathy. "What about everyone else in the house?"

"I get along with the guards just fine! They are cool and funny, I've learned some new moves thanks to them. I haven't even met his business partner. I mean, I've seen him quickly when he comes to talk to Dimitri, but he leaves just as fast. His fiancée is a fucking sweetheart, but I hate his sister. You know, the one I fought a few days ago. You were there." He nodded and I reached forward and grabbed the bottle of vodka, taking a long swig of it. "She pisses me off. She's always flirting with him, and basically raping him with her eyes anytime they are in the same room together. Desperate much?"

I groaned and took another long drink, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it washed down my throat. "You're attracted to him." Mason dead panned and I looked up at him over the rim of my bottle.

"You're fucking insane. He's infuriating, frustrating, cocky-"

"Everything that you are. That turns you on."

"No it doesn't." I said quickly and he gave me sly grin.

"I mean honestly Rose, if I wasn't gay I would fuck you right now. Your damn sexy when you're pissed off, and I bet Dimitri thinks so too. I know for a fact that when someone is frustrating like that, it turns you on. You want him." I pursed my lips and set the bottle down as I glared at my best friend. "You're too much alike. You're both attracted to the other, so you cop an attitude. You really shouldn't do that." He tsked at me, "You're just creating more sexual tension."

"Again, you're fucking insane. I am not attracted to Belikov. He can go fucking die." I growled and leaned back in my seat, as I ran my tongue over my teeth. Was Mase right? I couldn't be attracted him...could I? No. I hated him, with a passion.

"Think about it Rose. Why do you hate him? Because he has power over you? No, you signed up for that. It's because he hasn't once showed interest in you; sexually of course. It's driving you nuts. Usually you're the one that has a guy down on their knees, now it's the other way around."

"that's not true. I hate him because..." I tried to think of any logical explanation for my hatred towards him but I couldn't. "Fuck you Mason."

A few minutes passed by as Mason and i just stared at each other. He had a winning smirk on his face and I was grinding my teeth together. There was a scrape of a stool as it slide across the hard wood floors and Mason looked away, at someone else. "This," a man said, "is for any other drink Rose would like." My head snapped up and I saw the man with the black hair standing next to us.

He turned and looked at me as my eyes widened. "Just remember Rose, that attraction…could be fatal." Christian give me a wink as he placed a few hundreds down on the counter then walked out of the bar.

I sighed heavily and dropped my head on to the counter top as I saw Mason pull out a couple more bottles of Vodka. "Fuck. My. Life."

* * *

><p>It was around three in the morning when I finally wandered up the driveway to Dimitri's house. I slide my finger under the doorknob, and waited for the scanned to turn green so the door would unlock. Once it did, I quietly opened the door and just as quietly shut it behind me.<p>

I made my way towards the left wing of the house. There was nothing in that wing but Dimitri's office. The whole thing was just two rooms. Lissa's waiting room, and office, then a hallway led to Dimitri's overly large office. I tried to be quiet as I walked there, making sure I didn't wake anyone. Lissa wasn't at her desk anymore, but I could see the light on in his office under the crevice in the door.

I slammed open the door to see Dimitri sitting at his desk. His shirt was unbuttoned some and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Say it."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Say what?" his eyes roamed over my body and down my legs as his accent became more pronounce.

"Say it. Say you want me."

A looked of complete hunger washed over his face and a low growl erupted from his chest. "I want you." Without saying anything else I strode over to his desk and crawled over it until I was sitting in his lap. He aggressively grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. His fingers biting into my skin as his lips claimed mine.

I tangled my hands into his hair and pressed my body closer to his as I kissed him harder. HE dragged his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which i was more than happy to give. He stood up and sat me on his desk as he stood between my legs. I could feel his excitement against my inner thigh and I moaned into the kiss.

He became more rough and his hands moved from my hips to the waist band of my shorts. He grabbed them and quickly pulled them down as I worked on his zipper, finally getting it down. He stopped kissing me and began to work on my neck mumbling, "Rose...Rose...Rose..." I moaned softly and rocked my hips against his He groaned out my name. "Rose...Fuck! Get your drunk ass up!"

I looked around surprised at hearing Mase's voice. Why the hell was he here? I heard him yell again and the feeling of Dimitri pressed against me began to fade. "You stupid fucker." I mumbled and sat up, rubbing my eyes. A dream. It had all been a fucking dream. "What the hell do you want?"

I yawned and looked up at him. "I have to go to work, breakfast is in the microwave. Lock the door when you leave." I nodded and laid my head back down on the pillow. Looking around I realized that I was in Mason's apartment. I figured he must have brought me here last night. "By the way Rose," I looked up at him, as he paused in the door. "I don't want you." My cheeks flushed with heat and he grinned as he closed the door.

"Fuck you Mason." I mumbled once again. "Fuck you."

**Soooo, what did** **you guys think! Do you think** **Mason is right? Is Rose attracted to Dimitri? Do you think Dimitri is attracted to Rose? Review. **


	8. Teasers

**So, I hate reading Author's Notes they piss me off, and I'm punching myself in the face for even writing this, but I wanted to apologize for not updating in such a long time, that I thought I would give you guys a couple teasers, until I finish the new chapter so enjoy-**

* * *

><p>It was silent for a few moments as Eddie and I worked on the car. I finished tightening the valve and look over at him. His hair was falling into his face and the white wife-beater he had on was oil stained and dirty. I tugged at my bottom lip and look back down at the engine, as I tapped my fingers on the edge of the shiny black hood. "I want to fuck you." I said in a dead serious voice as I went back to working on the car.<p>

Beside me I heard Eddie cough and drop the tools he had been holding. "Wh- Wha- Seriously?"

I tilted my head to the side and grinned up at him. "Of course not, but I do want to punch you in your fucking face for being such a dick lately." He exhaled deeply and wiped his hands on the grease cover rag hanging over the side of the car.

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked up at him, the quick kidding atmosphere that had been there for a split second disappeared, only to be replaced with a deep seriousness.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and then let his hand fall back to his side. Two black smudges were left behind on either side of his nose, joining the dirt that covered the rest of him.

"Rose...I-" he trailed off, sighing as he shook his head. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth. Tell me why you've been acting this way. You haven't been my Eddie since I started working for Belikov. My Eddie was nice, loving, caring...always with me...joking around."

"Ro-"

I held up a hand, and continued, even though it prolonged him from talking. "It's just a contract Eddie. A flimsy piece of paper with ink on it. I've had plenty of contracts before. You didn't act this way when I was signed with Zeklos, Voda, Conta, "I tried to think of others I had worked for, but didn't have the patience to "you didn't care then why now?"

He closed his eyes for what seemed like forever before opening them again. "It's different this time because-"

* * *

><p>"...You know Belikov, I have worked for every mobster, gangster, drug dealer, and dirty underground person you could ever fucking think of! Hell' I've worked for people who are now in goddamn prison! And you know what? They've all been the same!" My voice echoed throughout the house, and bounced off of the walls and high ceilings. "As soon as they get all the money they want, my contract with them is terminated!"<p>

Dimitri stood not a foot away from me, stoned faced with his hands casually in his dress pant pockets. His calm facade had not slipped up once during my rant and it was pissing me off.

I pointed my finger at him "So don't fucking act like you give a single fuck about me, what I do when I'm not fighting, who I spend my time with, or anything else of that matter because you're wasting your fucking time!"

I ground my teeth together tried my hardest not to punch him in the face.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Ivan and a couple other of Dimitri's guards were now entering the room. Their hands were inside of their jackets; most likely resting on their guns, just in case I snapped at tried something.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow and slowly looked at me, taking my hostile demeanor in. "Are you done now?"

I didn't say anything but continued to glare at him.

"Good because you know what Hathaway," a low growl made its way out from the back of his throat as he took two steps towards me so he was right in front of me, "I was getting real sick of you telling me what I am feeling..what I am thinking..and what my future actions are going to be. You know nothing Rosemarie; nothing."

We stared at each other for a long time. A deadly silence settling over the room, only to be broken by Dimitri. "You're just a child. You know nothing. You think you do, but you don't."

"Don't you dare," I said menacingly "call me a child. You have no idea the things I have been through, the things I have done, the things I have seen. My childhood was taken away from me a long time ago. _You, _are the one that knows nothing."

* * *

><p>I sat up one the counter of the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal as Christian, Lissa, Ivan, and a few others all sat around the island, drinking and playing cards.<p>

The swinging double doors opened and Dimitri walked in. He was wearing one of his usual expensive black suits that looked amazing on him, emphasizing his large muscles. He quickly looked at his watch then up at Christian, "I've got to go, I will be back tomorrow, then we will go to that meeting."

Christian nodded and took a sip of his beer as the doors opened again to reveal a stunning looking Tasha, dressed in a fitted long royal blue dress, with silver accents. She looked around the room smugly before her gaze landed on me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious in my beat up batman shirt and sleeping boxers.

Her face held a look of disgust as she took in my clothing. "What are those? Thrift shop clothing?"

I held a calm face as I looked down at my clothes then back up at her. "As a matter-of-fact they are. I must have spent all my money that month on crack and ecstasy."

She pursed her lips and looked very irritated, probably because she didn't get the reaction out of me that she wanted. She rolled her eyes and pressed herself up against Dimitri who was looking over at me. A look of secret hunger flashed in his eyes as he saw my barely covered tan legs, and tight shirt. "Dimka," Tasha whined and put an arm on his bicep, "let's go."

I glared at her hand, hoping that it would start on fire, or fall of. Anything to make it stop touch him. He tore his gaze away from me, and put a hand on the small of Tasha's back. "Of course, let's go."

They both turned around and walked out the room, all of us watching as the doors swung shut behind them. "Just so you know Christian," I looked back down at my cereal bowl and scooped up the marshmallows, "I think your sister is a whore, and I hate her."


	9. Who do you think you are

**Thank you all so much for your alerts and reviews, I read them all and absolutely love them, and you. I got 3,000+ views on the last couple chapters and just wanted to remind everyone that even if you don't have an account, you still leave an anonymous review, I really love seeing what you guys think and I'm always wondering on how I can improve my writing.**

**Thank you to- DimkasRoza, olivia williams, alicia9909, Elena DanceLover05, Ardiente Deso, lexis2011, the gentle, Pammy143, Vafreek, aslanphoenix, sunaya4sho, lolalee3, Nikole Ozera, GoddessOfTheNight23, xAlexxCoop, rephiamluvers123, Summer Iron Queen, iowndimitri, Hekiert13, Kaitykatxxx, my0xtreme0hope, CassieBlake123456, hollsbolls123, Emmett's Babe, carpathainsdarkesthours, paigeypoo1008, Aleysiabelikov, Werewolflover98, runnerlover121, lena1997, SarikaKeresztes, tinkerbell0815, MadeleineRoza, QuantumKhaos, PinkyPrattle, zmey, acr421, musicluvr17, Amber Ruth, ElizaRoza, russianboys15, , majic91, xxxJacquelinexxx, XXXbiggestfanXXX, KatlynDawne, NecholeEJ, deliciouse, Demii, Souly, Arya, Lucy, LuPeters, , bookluver17, Kljhyuvf, lovingbites, anonymous, Xxliz17xX, sunayna4sho, SpiritFighting, Oppa, Roza1229, Becky, elektra66, angel, Vamp lover1111111111111, dfgusdgjfshjs1, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, Crawford166 and RosalynB.**

**113 emails. Holy Shit. You guys are…I don't even have a word to describe how amazing you all are. Thank you so much. Sorry if I forgot anyone.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**Lol, so I just now realized that the numbers on my chapters are one off, so I fixed this and re-posted but, I will be posting a new chapter in a couple days!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7 –<strong>

_Can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
><em>No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em>Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal!<em>  
><em>This animal, this animal<em>

_I can't escape myself_  
><em>So many times I've lied<em>  
><em>But there's still rage inside<em>  
><em>Somebody get me through this nightmare<em>  
><em>I can't control myself<em>

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
><em>No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em>Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<em>

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal<em>

**_-_**_Animal I have become Three Days Grace_

* * *

><p>By the time I woke up again, it was about 3:30 in the afternoon and I had a pounding headache. Last night, after Christian had left and paid for my drinks, I stayed at the bar getting completely shit-faced. I went on for hours and hours about how Dimitri was a dick, Eddie was being mean, and how I was just tired of it.<p>

I'm not really sure when Mason stopped listening to me, but I know he did at one point because then Jake came over and started to scold me for underage drinking even though he was the one who allowed it in his bar.

Maybe next time I should take his advice and not drink so much. I wobbled into the kitchen and flung open the fridge, looking for something to temporarily soothe my hangover. I grabbed the first non-alcoholic beverage my blurry eyes could see and chugged it.

The blue Gatorade ran down my throat and I held the cold bottle to my forehead as I leaned back on the counter, closing my eyes. "Ugh…." I groaned out and opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to make the blurriness go away.

I took a deep breath and set my drink down and stumbled my way into Mason's bathroom. I quickly stripped and turned the shower on as cold as it could get. I bit my lip and hurriedly jumped under the water. The droplets pierced my skin and I screamed.

"Mother fucker! Fucking cold! Shit! Balls!" I hopped around in the freezing cold water for a few seconds before I felt the sleepiness of my hangover disappear. I turned the water to hot and moaned softly as it cascaded over me, washing away the cold water.

After finishing my shower, I rummaged through Mason's closet to find a pair of skinny jeans I had left there weeks before. I slipped them on, and tied my damp hair up, then put on the white shirt Mase had given me last night. I laced up my trainers then locked the door behind me as I left.

I really didn't feel like going back to Dimitri's house yet so I just walked along the crowded streets, looking in the shop windows.

One in particular caught my eye.

I stopped in the tattoo shop window and stared at the vintage car portrait that was being displayed. Instantly my mind flashed to Eddie and I felt a tug in my stomach. I drummed my fingers against my thigh then turned around and started jogging through the crowds in the direction of the car shop Eddie worked at.

There were a few angry yells directed at me, and honks of a horn from angry cab drivers as I cut across the street. "Sorry…sorry…" I muttered holding my hands out in front of me as the yellow car hit its brakes in an effort to not run me over.

I took a sharp left, and ran down until I stopped in front of a rusty old shop, with a 1900's automobile hanging from the sign above the door. I walked inside and saw that no one was at the desk, but I heard talking from the back room.

Pushing open the heavy door I stepped into the shop and the noise stopped. I looked around and saw Eddie and a few of his friends working on a couple different cars. The cars I had put in the shop for safe keeping, I saw were out in the back parking lot because the large garage door was open.

I bit my lip and looked back at the guys, my eyes instantly finding Eddie's. He wiped the oil stick he had been holding on his ripped and dirty pants before inserting it back into the hood of the car.

"I want to talk." I said and took a short step forward, my shoes making overly loud noises against the concrete in the silent room.

"I have things to do."

"It won't take that long." I promised and looked at the other two guys before they finally got the hint and walked past me into the front room.

Eddie turned away from me and went back to working on the car. I grabbed another rag from a cluttered table top and a couple tools before standing next to him.

It was silent for a few moments as Eddie and I worked on the car. I finished tightening the valve and look over at him. His hair was falling into his face and the white wife-beater he had on was oil stained and dirty. I tugged at my bottom lip and look back down at the engine, as I tapped my fingers on the edge of the shiny black hood. "I want to fuck you." I said in a dead serious voice as I went back to working on the car.

Beside me I heard Eddie cough and drop the tools he had been holding. "Wh- Wha- Seriously?"

I tilted my head to the side and grinned up at him. "Of course not, but I do want to punch you in your fucking face for being such a dick lately." He exhaled deeply and wiped his hands on the grease cover rag hanging over the side of the car.

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked up at him, the quick kidding atmosphere that had been there for a split second disappeared, only to be replaced with a deep seriousness.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and then let his hand fall back to his side. Two black smudges were left behind on either side of his nose, joining the dirt that covered the rest of him.

"Rose...I-" he trailed off, sighing as he shook his head. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth. Tell me why you've been acting this way. You haven't been my Eddie since I started working for Belikov. My Eddie was nice, loving, caring...always with me...joking around."

"Ro-"

I held up a hand, and continued, even though it prolonged him from talking. "It's just a contract Eddie. A flimsy piece of paper with ink on it. I've had plenty of contracts before. You didn't act this way when I was signed with Zeklos, Voda, Conta, "I tried to think of others I had worked for, but didn't have the patience to "you didn't care then why now?"

He closed his eyes for what seemed like forever before opening them again. "It's different this time because-" He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't lose you Rose."

His answer took me by surprise. I was expecting to hear about some long time feud between him and Dimitri over something, or his hatred of the mafia, but not this. Eddie wasn't usually one for lovey-dovey feelings.

"You're the only thing I've got left. Sure I have a couple friends, yeah; I have this shop," he flourished his hand around "but…no one has really cared about me, or for me like you have. You're the family I always needed but never got."

He let out a humorless laugh and shook his head again. "You're my little sister. I admit, it may not have been the most brotherly thing to do; getting you caught up in this world of fights, drugs, and dirty money…but…I needed someone…and you were there. There's very few things in this world that I love Rose. You're one of them and I can't lose you."

"Eddie…" my voice cracked slightly…"I'm not going anywhere…This isn't any different than any other contract I've had."

"I don't know Rose…this just seems…different." We both lapsed into a silence after that. I wasn't really sure what Eddie meant by 'different', but I wasn't going to ask him. Eddie rarely ever told me what he was feeling, and we had never really had deep conversations before.

I looked up at him and saw that his jaw was trembling slightly as he stared straight ahead. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, and laid my head on his chest.

He was stiff for a few moments, and then I felt his arms envelop me as he buried his face in my hair. I felt his body tremble slightly as a strangled couch escaped from his throat. His hands gripped the back of my shirt and I held onto him, while for the first time in three years; he cried.

After my emotional visit with Eddie I left, promising I wouldn't tell anyone about it and set out looking for some way to get back to Dimitri's.

I hailed a cab and had them take me to Marathon Gas, which was the closest store to Dimitri's house. Even though I hated him, I still didn't want anything to happen where someone unwanted found out where he lived.

I paid the driver with some money I had nicked from Mase's coffee jar then set off on the walk up the street. I was sweating by the time I made it past the gates and up the driveway. I pushed open the front door and took my shoes off before walking through the large, empty front room.

Looking around I saw that all the curtains were open and it looked like it had been recently cleaned, but there wasn't a single person in sight. I frowned and started to walk to the staircase, but froze as a powerful voice tunneled through the room.

"Where have you been?"

I turned around to see Dimitri, striding towards me. "Nowhere important." I stood facing him with my shoulders straight, looking into his eyes.

"Is that so? Do you think you don't have an obligation here? You didn't even come home last night."

"This isn't my home." I said coldly.

"And what if something had happened to you? You wouldn't be able to fight anymore." His voice held no emotion for me, he was worried about the money.

Money.

Little green slips of paper.

Printed out every day.

A piece of paper that had ruined my life.

Something that had almost gotten me killed.

I exploded.

"Fuck you Dimitri! Fuck you and your contract! I don't give a shit about it!"

"Watch what you say to me Rosemarie. I am your boss."

"You know Belikov, I have worked for every mobster, gangster, drug dealer, and dirty underground person you could ever fucking think of! Hell, I've worked for people who are now in goddamn prison! And you know what? They've all been the same!" My voice echoed throughout the house, and bounced off of the walls and high ceilings. "As soon as they get all the money they want, my contract with them is terminated!"

Dimitri stood not a foot away from me, stone-faced with his hands casually in his dress pant pockets. His calm facade had not slipped up once during my rant and it was pissing me off.

I pointed my finger at him "So don't fucking act like you give a single fuck about me, what I do when I'm not fighting, who I spend my time with, or anything else of that matter because you're wasting your fucking time!"

I ground my teeth together tried my hardest not to punch him in the face.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Ivan and a couple other of Dimitri's guards were now entering the room. Their hands were inside of their jackets; most likely resting on their guns, just in case I snapped at tried something.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow and slowly looked at me, taking my hostile demeanor in. "Are you done now?"

I didn't say anything but continued to glare at him.

"Good because you know what Hathaway," a low growl made its way out from the back of his throat as he took two steps towards me so he was right in front of me, "I was getting real sick of you telling me what I am feeling..what I am thinking..and what my future actions are going to be. You know nothing Rosemarie; nothing."

We stared at each other for a long time. A deadly silence settling over the room, only to be broken by Dimitri. "You're just a child. You know nothing. You think you do, but you don't."

"Don't you dare," I said menacingly "call me a child. You have no idea the things I have been through, the things I have done, the things I have seen. My childhood was taken away from me a long time ago. _You, _are the one that knows nothing."

My breathing was labored and my eyes pricked with tears of anger. My hands were shaking at my sides and I spun around on my heel, swiftly walking away from him. I ran up the stairs and angrily threw on some different workout clothes and stormed into the basement gym.

"Stupid mother fucker." I growled under my breath, as I started punching the heavy weight bag.

Who does he think he is?

I had been used for money in every contract I had signed, and it never really bothered me then, but for some reason this was different. I didn't know why, but I actually cared what he thought about me. I refused to believe that Mason was right; about anything.

As I thought about it however, I considered what he had said. I often did catch myself staring at Dimitri from across the room, or at dinner, even when I was fighting I would purposely jump around to face him.

I loved the way his eyes darkened when he looked at me, and how, no matter what he was saying, his accent became more pronounced when I was in the room. His muscles mesmerized me when he moved and they rippled against his shirt.

Shaking my head I stopped hitting the bag and jumped up and down a few times to get the thoughts out. Like he had said, he was my boss. I was not, under any circumstances going to fall for my boss or have any feelings for him.

I stayed there for a few moments before turning around and walking out of the room. My five minute workout of frenzied hitting had calmed me down somewhat and I made my way back up the stairs to my room.

Rummaging through my drawers I pulled out an old Batman shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts. I slipped them on then just sat in the middle of my bed. Staring at the sheets.

I don't know how long I actually sat there; it had to have been at least an hour because by the time I got up; my legs were asleep and cramped. I groaned and gripped the sheets as I tried not to move, letting the tingling sensation in my calves slowly go away. My face scrunched up as I walked down the hall, my legs still having a funny feeling in them.

The smell of something cooking in the kitchen, wafted down the hall made me head to the kitchen immediately. My stomach growled and I pushed open the swinging doors to see Opal swiftly dancing around the kitchen, gathering up spices to put in a large pot of soup. "God, that smells so good..." on their own accord my feet moved my body towards the food on the stove. Inhaling its aroma I moaned.

"It won't be done for another hour Rose." Opal's tinkling laugh came from behind me and I pouted.

I heard the doors swish open and footsteps come in from behind me.

"I see you've recovered from your hangover." I turned around to see Christian leaning up against the island; a knowing glint was in his icy blue eyes. He was out of his formal attire and instead was wearing a pair of low hanging sweatpants and a tight black shirt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't drink last night; I simply went and visited a friend." I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and the box of Lucky charms.

Christian snorted and Lissa looked between us with a confused look on her face. He shook his head and sat down on one of the barstools that were around the island.

For about half an hour, I sat up one the counter of the kitchen, eating bowls of cereal as Christian, Lissa, Ivan, and a few others all sat around the island, drinking and playing cards.

I was on my third bowl of cereal when the swinging double doors opened and Dimitri walked in. He was wearing one of his usual expensive black suits that looked amazing on him, emphasizing his large muscles.

He quickly looked at his watch then up at Christian, "I've got to go, I will be back tomorrow, then we will go to that meeting."

Christian nodded and took a sip of his beer as the doors opened again to reveal a stunning looking Tasha, dressed in a fitted long royal blue dress, with silver accents. She looked around the room smugly before her gaze landed on me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious in my beat up batman shirt and sleeping boxers.

Her face held a look of disgust as she took in my clothing. "What are those? Thrift shop clothing?"

I held a calm face as I looked down at my clothes then back up at her. "As a matter-of-fact they are. I must have spent all my money that month on crack and ecstasy."

She pursed her lips and looked very irritated, probably because she didn't get the reaction out of me that she wanted. She rolled her eyes and pressed herself up against Dimitri who was looking over at me. A look of secret hunger flashed in his eyes as he saw my barely covered tan legs, and tight shirt. "Dimka," Tasha whined and put an arm on his bicep, "let's go."

I glared at her hand, hoping that it would start on fire, or fall of. Anything to make it stop touch him. He tore his gaze away from me, and put a hand on the small of Tasha's back. "Of course, let's go."

They both turned around and walked out the room, all of us watching as the doors swung shut behind them. "Just so you know Christian," I looked back down at my cereal bowl and scooped up the marshmallows, "I think your sister is a whore, and I hate her."

Everyone at the table, besides Lissa burst out laughing; even Opal was chuckling as she stirred the soup that was still cooking. Lissa raised an eyebrow at me, "Is someone jealous?"

The laughter died down and they all shifted in their seats, now leaning towards me. "Yeah Rose. Jealous?" Ivan; who I had actually became good friends with in the past couple days propped his elbow up and rested his chin on his hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Hardly. I just think she's a whore. She flirts with everything that has a dick, and sleeps with everyone, then goes on a date with Dimitri. It's whore behavior." I ate a spoonful of cereal and swallowed it before continuing, "You know a little something about that don't you Ivan?"

The color slowly drained from his face as Christian turned to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean Ivan?"

"I- we- uh...enjoyed...each other's...company...a couple days ago..." He stuttered.

I laughed, glad that the attention was off of me. He shot me a look, and the other guards laughed along with me. Christian however, just continued to glare at Ivan.

After everything died down and they went back to playing cards I stared at my empty bowl, thinking of Dimitri and Tasha together. I found myself getting angry at the image of Tasha running her hands over him, in my head. A grow started to form in my throat and I caught it before anyone else heard it.

I jumped off of the counter and put my bowl in the sink forcefully. I turned back around and caught Christian's eye. He drummed his fingers against the table top before standing up and kissing Lissa quickly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom quickly, you guys better not look at my cards."

They all muttered an okay, to focused on the game in front of them and we both left the room. Once we were far enough down the hall, Christian turned to me. "Alright, come on, what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo, what did you guys think? Was it good? Let me know! Review.<strong>


	10. The kiss

**Hey guys, so I realized that there was some confusion with my last posting. I had been scanning my past chapters and realized that I had numbered them incorrectly because of a previous author's note. I went back to my last chapter and fixed that one, but not the other before it. Please know, I was aware that I had posted that chapter twice, so to all my lovely reviewers who thought they were going crazy, you're not crazy. (:**

**Thank you so much to- RosalynB, annondomimi5070, benagui2011, Crawford116, sunayna4sho, NZBunny, XxGiRlOnFiRexX, kyoko minion, SnoodleVamp, KatlynDawne, LuPeters, Leokat24, crazy4dimitri, differntkey, Vafanforever, bookluver17, kylee 14, merr, SKDanielle16, lovingbites, paigeypoo1008, Sweet-Chi-Chi, awesome983, ellieclairexo, anonymous, Roza belikov9124, Tany Kurosaki Nara, Vamp lover111111111111, rephiamluvers123, AnnieIvashkov, RozaDimka, Murin Beatha Dans, Hayilzz, hollsbolls123, lennyM, Katherine1753, lily, anonymous2, olivia williams, Lena1997, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, LLBSLover12, RiCkld, gothicpoet0615, gfdEDFD, cherryblossom1031, XavierRose29, Lady tY, LOVE1213, souly, majic9, BritLynn97, , Veronica608, thentherussian17, MissAurora, booklover88, Ayumi Sakuragi, Nellyrose1994, Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian, dimitriRose4Ever14, myrph87, LexaBelinkov, HearMeSTOMP, Judas Baby, Lucy, skizz, and roseskyangel. **

**A couple names won't save for some reason, but there were a few others, so thank you to them too.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8-<strong>

_Can I, can I save you from you (yeah)_  
><em>Cause you know there's something<em>  
><em>Missing and that champagne you've<em>  
><em>Been sipping not suppose to make you<em>  
><em>Different all the time.<em>

_It's starting to feel like the wrong thing_  
><em>To do (yeah); cause with all that recognition<em>  
><em>It gets hard for you to listen to the things<em>  
><em>That I must say to make you mine.<em>  
><em>But if girl, have some fun girl. We'll be fine<em>  
><em>Trying to convince myself I found one<em>  
><em>Making a mistake I never learned from!<em>

_I swear, I always fall for your type (yeah)_  
><em>For your type.<em>  
><em>Tell me why, I always fall for your type (ohhohh)<em>  
><em>For your type.<em>  
><em>I just cant explain this shit at all!<em>  
><em>I just cant explain this shit at all!<em>  
><em>I just cant explain this shit at all!<em>  
><em>I just cant explain this shit at all!<em>  
><em>Never believed in people like you!<em>

_Cause who am I to judge you on the past, girl_  
><em>I bet there's a reason for it all<em>  
><em>You say that you're nothing like the last girl<em>  
><em>I just pray that you don't let me down right now<em>  
><em>But it's too late 'cause I'm already yours<em>  
><em>You just gotta promise me hearts won't break<em>  
><em>And end up like before<em>

_-Fall For Your Type Drake_

_Previously-_

_I jumped off of the counter and put my bowl in the sink forcefully. I turned back around and caught Christian's eye. He drummed his fingers against the table top before standing up and kissing Lissa quickly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom quickly, you guys better not look at my cards."_

_They all muttered an okay, to focused on the game in front of them and we both left the room. Once we were far enough down the hall, Christian turned to me. "Alright, come on, what's going on._

I ran my tongue over my teeth as I stared at the wall behind him. "I don't understand the question."

He was silent for a moment as he stared at me, disbelievingly. "Are you fucking kidding me? You don't _understand _the question?" I nodded sharply and he sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the wall; watching Christian as he fidgeted around, completely irritated with me.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled before speaking again. "Let me try and re-word this...why is it that whenever you and Dimitri..are in a room together," he cocked his head to the side as he looked at me with scrutinizing eyes, "the tension is suffocating? Why is it that when either of you are in the same room, you are eye-fucking each other? Why is it that when Tasha is around, you get a very jealous look in your eyes? Why is it-"

"Alright I get it! Shut the hell up!" I tapped my fingers on my arm and looked around the hall before looking back at him. "Nothing is going on. He's my boss. I'm his worker. End of story."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" he said exasperated.

"You should believe it. It's the truth." I said, raising my voice a few octaves.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!" I snapped then groaned as I looked at his smirking face. "Goddammit, you confused me."

"Alright, here's how this is going to go. That meeting I have to go to tomorrow, concerns you too; and we were going to tell you that tomorrow. But now, since I am a genius and figured out you've got the hots for each other, I'm going to help you seduce him." He had a triumphant gleam in his eye and a bright smile on his face as he began to pace in front of me.

"I don't have the hots for him Christian...and I'm not going to seduce my boss."

"Yes, you are." He nodded to himself. "So, I will have Lissa prepare your outfit for tomorrow; now let's get back before they wonder where I've gone."

I sighed, figuring that there was no point in fighting with him over this. We both walked back into the kitchen just as Ivan was giving everyone a new beer. Christian sat back down by Lissa and I grabbed Ivan's beer and sat in his seat.

He gave me an annoyed look and I blew him a kiss. "So what were we talking about?"

Ivan grinned over at Lissa, "We were just discussing who we lost our virginity to."

I laughed and almost spit out my drink. "Why the hell would you talk about that?"

Lissa blushed, "We were talking about high school, and that just came up when Ivan started talking about doing Abby Bodice."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course Ivan would talk about that." I took another drink and looked at Lissa, "So who was your first?"

She bit her lip as Christian looked at her, "Yeah Liss, who was your first?"

"Uh..his name was Aaron...I never found out his last name." We all burst out laughing at that. Sweet, innocent Lissa didn't even know the poor kids full name. "The worst part is, I dated his for about 6 months, and I never knew his last name." She let a little smile form on her lips then she looked at Christian, "What about you?"

He grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Camille Conta. 9th grade, in the girls locker room after school."

I laughed, "I worked for her dad once, she seemed like a real whore."

"What about you Rose?"

I sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling as I tried to remember, before looking at everyone. "Let's see...that would have to be...Jessie Zeklos. 8th grade."

It was silent for a moment as everyone looked at me then started laughing. "No way!" Lissa exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yeah way. Then about two years later, I fought for his father...and we repeated that night a few times."

Ivan shook his head, "Honestly Rose? That douche was your first?"

"Hey!" I defended myself, holding up my hand. "In my defense he was a very smooth-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Lissa laughed and pretended to cover her ears.

For the rest of the night, that's how it went. We all just sat around, laughing at each other over embarrassing memories, first dates and ex's. It was really nice to get my mind off of a few things for a couple hours.

* * *

><p>"I can't breathe!" I gasp out as Lissa tightened my bra. "I'm gonna die!"<p>

She sighed from behind me, "You're not going to die Rose. You want to look sexy right? Right. So shut up and put this shirt on."

"Yes ma'am." I muttered and slide into the red lacey tank top she had thrown at me.

I was getting ready to go to the meeting with Christian and Dimitri, and true to his word; Christian had Lissa put together some sexy outfit for me to wear. So for that last two hours I had been tortured by Lissa as she curled my hair, painted my nails, did my makeup and help me get dressed.

I looked in the mirror and saw that the tank top made my already big boobs, more pronounce, but also covered them up. "Now put on this suit jacket." She stood behind me and slid the jacket onto my arms then went around to the front and bottomed it up.

She looked me up and down then grabbed a pair of heels from my closet. "Put these on, then your all done."

I stared at the shoes, then back up at her, confused. "What about pants?"

"You don't need pants silly. The jacket is long enough to be a dress, but not look tacky. Plus it sort of is a dress...but anyway put these on."

I sighed and slipped into the heels then looked back into the mirror. Liss was right, I did look sexy. My curves were very visible and the shoes made my tan legs look long. A few pieces of curled hair framed my face, but the rest was back into a cute bun.

"Ready to go?" she asked, standing by the door of my room. I nodded and grabbed my black bag making sure my phone, money and hand gun were in there. I had no idea what I was going to, and I was sure there would be body guards there, but I just wanted to make sure I would be protected; just in case.

We exited the room and walked down the stairs to where Christian and Dimitri were waiting for me. They both looked over as I walked towards them, my heels clicking on the floor.

Christian gave me a nod of approval and I looked over at Dimitri. He was wearing an all-black suit with a red handkerchief tucked into the top pocket of his jacket. I noticed that it was crooked and took a hesitant step towards him.

"Let me fix this." I whispered softly and reached forward, smoothing out the edges of the handkerchief as I turned it, so that it was straight. I gently set one hand on his chest as I did so and felt his pecks flex and roll under my hand.

"Thank you." He said gruffly and I looked up at him, begrudgingly removing my hand from his body. "You look beautiful."

I bit my lip as I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks, making my skin flush. "Thanks." I murmured nervously. I had been called beautiful before, by many people but for some reason it seemed different when he said it.

It sounded more genuine; more meaningful then when other people said it. I heard Christian clear his throat, "Well than, shall we get going?"

Dimitri cleared his throat too, and stepped back from me, looking at Christian. "Yes. Let's go." He turned around and walked outside, towards the garage. As Christian and I followed behind him I elbowed him in the side.

"Dick, why did you have to interrupt our moment?"

Christian threw me an amused look as he rubbed his side. "Your moment?"

I growled as I realized what I had said. "You know what I meant. Douche." We walked into the garage and Dimitri grabbed to sets of keys, tossing one to Christian.

"You take your car, I will drive with Rose and tell her about what's going on for the meeting." My head snapped up and I looked, panicked at Christian. Being in a car alone with Dimitri was something I wasn't okay with at the moment.

He, however, didn't even cast me a glance as he walked over to a sleek black car. "Okay Boss, meet you there."

I stood frozen as he backed out and Dimitri walked over to his car and held the passenger door open for me. I took in a breath and calmed my nerves before sliding into the cool leather seat.

He gently shut the door after me then walked around and got into the driver's seat and started the car. The purr of the engine ran up my legs and I felt goose bumps crawl up my body. I rubbed my arm and felt Dimitri's eyes on me. "Are you cold?"

I shook my head and looked over at him, "No, I'm fine. I always just get excited when I feel a car come to life. Especially a fast car."

His eyes darkened a few shades and I saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "I love fast things."

I bit my lip as I smirked slightly, "I bet you do."

The sexual tension between us was mounting by the second as we both slowly leaned towards each other. I looked up at his dark eyes from under my lashes as his lips parted.

His hand was warm but rough as it slide up my arm to cup the side of my neck, his thumb rested on my jaw as he leaned in, closing the distance between us.

His lips were soft against mine; something I hadn't expected. It seemed like they would be rough but they weren't.

Our lips brushed together, mine parting slightly as his tongue teased my bottom lip. I leaned up into the kiss and let out a soft whimper.

The noise was like a slap to the face for both of us. We both quickly pulled back and looked at each other for a spit second before turning around and facing the windshield.

I heard him mutter something in Russian angrily before pulling out of the garage and heading down the driveway.

I propped my elbow on the window control ledge and rested my chin in my palm. Secretly letting my fingers brush over my lips.

**Hehe…they kissed. So, let me know what you guys think! Review! And also, check out my new story Smooth Criminal, also a Rose and Dimitri story.**


	11. The Meeting

**Thank you to- ****DarkMuza, CrosbyFan, BlackRosesNeverDie666, Ranim, Mishi-boo, suzbelikov, Nellyrose1994, XXXbiggestfanXXX, xxxJacquelinexxx, dang3rOusbunnY956, benaqui2011, loventherussian17, spiritual rose, RoLo Lover, hollsbolls123, lovingbites, LexaBelinkov, Roza1229, First Death, imma rachel, payne, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, ILIKETHEWORDPIE, redredreglasses, bookluver17, Demi, FireOpals,anonymous reviewer, FakeGirl101, KatlynDawne, Lena1997, ChloeBelikov, obsessed53, LuPeters, sunayna4sho, olivia williams, majic91, LexiThePlexi and any others that I missed.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**CHAPTER NINE-**

_If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>If you feel so angry  
>So ripped off so stepped on<br>You're not the only one  
>Refusing to back down<br>You're not the only one  
>So get up<em>

_Let's start a riot, a riot_  
><em>Let's start a riot<em>  
><em>Let's start a riot, a riot<em>  
><em>Let's start a riot<em>

_If you feel so filthy_  
><em>So dirty so fucked up<em>  
><em>If you feel so walked on<em>  
><em>So painful so pissed off<em>  
><em>You're not the only one<em>  
><em>Refusing to go down<em>  
><em>You're not the only one<em>  
><em>So get up<em>

_Let's start a riot, a riot_  
><em>Let's start a riot<em>  
><em>Let's start a riot, a riot<em>  
><em>Let's start a riot<em>

_-Riot Three Days Grace_

The car ride to the high rise where the meeting was being held was awkward to say the least.

Dimitri's right hand had a tight grip on the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white, while his left hand held a sweet smelling cigar. The cherry and vanilla smoke wafted past me, circling up and exiting the car through the sun roof.

For about an hour it was completely quite as I watched buildings pass by. People in colorful clothing and bland suits rushed up and down the sidewalks, hailing cabs, and talking on cell phones as they tried not to get hit by cars while crossing the street.

I kept still the whole ride, not daring to cast a look at his face; keeping my eyes either on the dashboard or the road in front of us. As we entered the building's main parking area, Dimitri drove to the Valet and we both stepped out of the car. I almost let out a cry of relief when I saw Christian and Adrian both standing at the front door.

Dimitri gave the car keys to the Valet and stiffly walked past me towards Christian and Adrian. I silently followed him and all four of us walked inside. Adrian walked slowly behind them with me. "What are you doing here Adrian? Aren't you just a bookie?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not just any bookie. I'm a very special bookie. "

I rolled my eyes and shook my head exasperatedly, "So what is this meeting about anyway?" He gave me a stunning smile and just winked then looked forward as we kept walking.

Our conversation dropped and we silently got on the elevator along with Christian and Dimitri. I mentally counted each ding as the elevator crawled up floor by floor. Finally after thirty seven high pitched dings we came to a stop and the doors opened.

We all stepped out and walked down the gray carpeted hallway until we came to stop at a door. Dimitri looked over at me, "Keep your mouth shut until you are spoken too." I was taken aback by his bluntness but none the less nodded.

He opened the door to reveal a large black oval table with tall black padded office chairs surrounding it. The chairs were all filled with men in black suits, most of them holding cigars or pipes.

An older man, who had an uncanny resemblance to Don Vito Corleone from The Godfather movies, stood up and walked over to Dimitri and shook his hand firmly, "Dimitri, my boy. So glad you could make this meeting." The man had a very heavy Italian accent and it was hard to understand his words.

"Good to see you too Antonio." Dimitri clapped him lightly on the shoulder as they released hands.

"Antonio Conta." Adrian whispered in my ear, "You worked for his son; Vinny." I nodded slightly and watched as Christian and Dimitri went around to each man, shaking their hand before finally taking their seats. Dimitri sat at the head of the table while Christian sat to his left.

"Who do we have here?" Another man in a charcoal grey suit asked as everyone turned to look at Adrian and I.

"Gentlemen, you all know Mr. Ivashkov," Adrian gave a curt nod and sat down next to Christian, "and this is my newest acquirement, Rosemarie Hathaway. She has worked with our target before and is an excellent fighter; she will be very valuable to this plan."

"Gentlemen." I said stiffly and looked each one of them in the eye as they all nodded at me approvingly. Dimitri jerked his head in the direction of the empty chair to his right and I swiftly sat down. Folding my arms on the table in front of me.

"Now," Dimitri cleared his throat and all attention was directed back to him, "shall we start this?" Everyone nodded and they all commenced talking about some important money heist.

Since I wasn't really allowed to talk, I let my thoughts wander as I stared out the large glass windows of sorts. I didn't really understand how I was important to this whole thing. Why did the need an underground fighter to help them break into a casino's vault? It made no sense.

I was completely at a loss in the conversation the men were all having so I didn't even try to pay attention. I tapped my fingers lighlty against my arm and decided to think about something else. That kiss. Why did it happed? Why did I _let _it happen? I internally sighed and yelled at myself as I felt the urge to do it again. Why did he kiss me back? He ovbiously wasn't to fond of me, but still.

As I got tired of talking to myself I tuned back in to what was happening around me. "- she will do it if she is told to. Isn't that right Rosemarie?"

My head snapped up and I looked at Dimitri, raising my eyebrows. "Do what?"

"Fight, ovbiously."

"Fight who?"

"Victor Dashkov's fighter, Avery Lazar."

I froze for a few moments once I heard the name Dashkov leave his lips. Flashbacks from when I worked for his flew through my mind, covering my eyes everytime I blinked. I swallowed hard and looked down at the table. "No. I wont."

There was a sigh, and I looked up to see Christian running his hands through his hair as Jessie Zeklos' father spoke up, "I told you she wouldn't do it."

Dimitri looked at me, his eyes hard and cold. "Yes. You will."

"No. Never. I will never fight someone who works for Dashkov."

"Why not?" Antonio Conta asked, leaning on the table as he took a long drag off of his fat cigar, puffing the gray smoke out in perfect circles. I watched the smoke as it formed the circle then slowly faded away.

"Because I know they will lose."

There were scattered chuckles around the table and Antonio gave me a smile. "Well of course they will. Anyone would lose going up against you."

"That's not it. You don't get it. You don't know what he does to them if they lose a fight, or even come close to losing a fight. Especially a fight he has a lot of money on."

One of the men rolled their eyes at me, "What exactly it that he does?"

"Beats them. Whips them. Tortures them. Bleeds them out within an inch of their life then has them get up and fucking train the next goddamn day! You don't know Victor Dashkov. He hates losing and will do anything to make sure he doesn't. Fighting is taken very seriously among him and his mob. I will not fight someone knowing that those things will happen to them afterwards."

"You silly little girl, you don't even know that he does that."

I let out a humourless laugh and reclined back in my chair, looking steadily at the men seated around me. "I have the scars to prove it. The first fight I was ever in under him; I had gotten my ass kicked, but ended up winning. As soon as we got home he hit me in the face with the handle of his gun, and them proceded to whip me until I couldn't move. I laid on the floor for hours bleeding and whimpering in pain. The next morning he kicked me in the ribs and told me to get up and start training again."

I crossed my arms over my chest as they all looked at eachother and me with calculating eyes. I spared a glane at Dimitri, but his face was showing no emotions, Christian on the other hand looked completely suprised.

Finally another man, who I knew to be Al Voda spoke, "Fine, we will just get another fighter. Easy as that. Christian, your sister fights does she not?"

Christian nodded and I chuckled, looking over at Voda, "Do you honestly expect Dashkov to come to a fight like that? That's like paying to see Muhammad Ali fight a barbie doll, it's pathetic. Natasha can't fight worth shit. Victor wouldn't waste his time going to a fight like that when he knows its guarenteed that his fighter will win." I leaned back in, resting my arms on the table, "If you really want this plan to work, they way you planned it; you will need him and his guards out of that Casino, which I presume you're talking about his casino in Vegas," they nodded and I bit my lip momentarily thinking, "you will need a fighter he is interested in."

It was silent once again and I looked over at Dimitri, he met my eyes briefly and gave me a small, almost unnotaceble nod. "I will fight on one condition. You kill Dashkov right after. I will not have another fighter's death or tourture on my hands."

"I believe that is pretty reasonable." Chrsitian said as he nodded, "Get the moeny, kill of the competition, What do you guys say."

"I don't have a problem with it."

"Let's do it."

"It's a deal."

Dimitri nodded and sat up straighter in his chair, "Now to deal with the other problem at hand, how are we going to obtain the passcodes for his vaults. It will create to much suspicion if we just blow them up."

"That's easy." I said, clearing my throat, "Every day Victor has tea in his grand foyer at three o'clock. All the guards are usually on a break and will be in the gym which is sound proof. The only person who will be with him is one of his mistresses. The foyer is on the first floor, they safe where he keeps everything is one the thrid floor in his office closet under the left most floor board. It's easy, sneek in through the roof, the office is the third door on the left, open the safe and get out without anyone noticing."

Antonio and the other men broke out into big smiles. "I like you Hathaway. I like you."

I was quiet for the rest of the meeting as they all finalized their plans. Next week Thursday I was going to fight in the underground rink that was below the Bellagio hotel and casino; coincidentally the same hotel we were robbing for 4.2 billion dollars along with at least 50 million dollars of heavy artillery and drugs.

Every Don, Mob boss, and gangster was going to be at the well anticipated and expensive fight, luring Victor away from the main part of the building and the security cameras as the other men; basically our own team of ninjas, went in and installed microchips into the cameras, freezing the picture frames so everything looked normal while actually they were breaking into the vault.

Dimitri and everyone else would also be at the fight, so nothing would look suspicious on their parts. As for Adrian, after he gets done taking all the bets and counting the money, he will leave and casually stay in the casino level, incase anything goes wrong, while two of Dimitri's trusted men stay outside in a van, watching everything that is happening on some of their own security cameras.

It was quite well planned and I hoped that everything would go accoordingly.

**Well guys, what did you think? Did you like it, did you hate it? Let me know!**


	12. Author's Note Beta?

Hey guys, ugh, I know what you're thinking, "Damn, it's not an update, just an author's note." I am seriously sorry for not updating but I was thinking and I decided that I would like a beta to help me with my stories and make them better and more enjoyable to my readers.

For Fatal Attractions, I was hoping for a serious yet deep writer to assist me in the passion and depth of the chapters and the interactions between the characters.

Also, I would like a beta for Smooth Criminal, maybe someone more funny and colorful because it is a more light-hearted story.

So if you or anyone you know is interested in helping me, send me a message.

-Megan


	13. Confrontation

**Jeez guys, I'm sorry for not updatnig for forever. I feel like a major bum. Since I'm too lazy to go to my email and write down all the names of people that have reviewed, or alerted my story, I just want to sent out a mass thanks to everyone.**

**Also, thank you to my amazing Beta; , you're amazing and without you this chapter probably wouldn't have happened. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**CHAPTER TEN-**

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
>No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe<br>No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain  
>where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?<br>As days go by, the nights on fire_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?<br>Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
>This hurricane's chasing us all underground<em>

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
>No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret<br>There is a fire inside of this heart  
>and a riot about to explode into flames<br>Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god?_

_-30 seconds to Mars Hurricane_

The ride home, much like the ride there; was quiet. I don't believe that one word was spoken by either of us. Occasional glances were spared, but other than that, both of us were lost in our own thoughts.

Once the meeting had ended, I left the room, hoping to not be confronted about what I had said by Christian or Dimitri. The images kept replaying in my mind and I needed them to go away. I looked down and smoothed out the hem of my dress, noticing the bold contrast between the charcoal black and my exotically tan skin.

"_Your skin," he murmured as he slowly wiped the dried blood off of my back, his fingers gentle around the cuts, "is beautiful; perfection. I don't like having to hit you Rosemarie, I really don't." He sighed heavily and I heard a sight swooshing sound as the rag was dipped back into the warm water and pulled out. "You just never listen."_

_My jaw was shut tightly and I stayed still; humiliated at the fact that the same person who had just beat me, was now cleaning my battered body. I hissed in pain as Victor put too much pressure on one of my wounds and bit the inside of my bottom lip._

_I closed my eyes in an attempt to control myself from telling him to fuck off, and mentally counted to ten. I flinched away instinctively as I felt a cream being applied around the cuts, but then relaxed once he started wrapping the medical gauze around my torso. It left a cooling sensation on my back and I slowly lowered my shirt back down._

"_Now, get up, you have a fight at 6." Victor put all of his supplies away and washed his hands before walking out of the large bathroom._

_I put my head in my hands as my eyes began to water then stood up and took a deep breath. I walked over to the sink and turned the cold water on, running my hands under it before splashing some onto my face._

_Leaning against the counter, I looked into the mirror. The face looking back at me was not one that I recognized. It was broken down, and dark. Those eyes were dull and pitiful, as if mirroring them, were dark bags; holding a story of sleepless night and depression._

_Without a thought I opened the medicine cabinet and reached for my bottle of pills. There was a mixture of Vicodin, Oxycodone and Demerol in the container and I didn't care which ones came out of the bottle onto my hand; as long as they made the pain leave._

_I opened the bottle and shook out some pills. I threw them in my mouth and cupped some water in my hands, bringing it to my mouth. Tipping my head back, I swallowed the pills and closed my eyes momentarily before opening them and putting the bottle back. _

_Taking one more breath, I looked in the mirror again, and then left the room, shutting off the light behind me. _

"…..Rose...Rose...Roza?" I blinked rapidly and shook my head, looking around to find the person the voice belonged to.

Dimitri was looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked softly and I nodded, clearing my throat.

"I'm fine." Looking out the window I saw that we were parked outside of the mansion. I hastily unbuckled and jumped out of the car. I ran my fingers through my hair as I heard Dimitri's driver side door open. "Look, I have that fight in a couple hours...so I'm just going to head down to the gym for a bit."

Without waiting for him to answer I went inside and grabbed a change of clothes before walking down into the basement gym. I quickly slipped into my basketball shorts and sports bra then grabbed the tape from a near-by bench press and wrapped my hands. Switching on the stereo, I closed my eyes and relaxed my body as I let the heavy metal lyrics course through my head before attacking the heavy weight bag.

**DPOV**

The sun was just beginning to set; casting shadows across the short freshly cut grass that was swaying slightly as a New York breeze drifted past. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets, leaning back on the hood of my car.

My eyes wandered from the lawn to the front door Rose had walked through moments before.

She was an amazing woman; strong, beautiful, quick minded and witty. It surprised me though, how at the meeting she was able to so calmly talk of her abuse. It infuriated me. Inside I was raging, knowing that someone had put their hands on her like that and caused her pain.

At first I was sure she was just playing a smart hand of cards and lying about it. I had never seen these scars before and I had never heard anything about her being harmed while she was working for Dashkov, but now, I wasn't so sure. She seemed to space out in the car and I noticed how tightly she gripped her dress as she looked down at her legs.

Growling softly under my breath at the made up images of her being hurt in my head, I pushed myself up off the car hood and made my way inside.

Before heading down to the gym I stopped in at the kitchen to get a drink and saw Christian sitting at the island talking on the phone. He nodded in greeting once he saw me and I nodded back, grabbing the first bottle of vodka I saw I grabbed a glass and filled it with ice cubes before pouring the clear liquid over them.

Christian said a goodbye and snapped his phone shut, sighing. I turned around to face him and leaned against the counter. "What was that?"

He groaned and leaned back in his chair, "Sydney. She's not very happy with us," he rubbed his forehead with two fingers and closed his eyes, "says there are too many dead bodies we are leaving behind."

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Not much we can do. I'll just give her a raise or something." I lifted the glass up to my lips and downed half of it, enjoying the burn it left behind in my throat.

"Off topic, what's up with Rose? Saw her down in the gym beating the ** out the heavy weight bag."

"I don't know man. What do you think about that Dashkov story though?"

"I think it's true. But get this, so you know how Sydney use to work for Zmey?" I nodded, motioning for him to continue, interested in anything that had to do with Abe, "Okay, well, I asked her if she knew Rose since she is Abe's daughter and she said yeah; that she use to have some of her scientist 'friends' make this special cream or some ** that she puts over the scars to hide them, makes everything look normal."

I nodded slowly and finished the rest of my drink. "You know Abe's supposed to dead? I don't get how he isn't. Six shots to the chest, and we blew up his house. It's ridiculous."

Christian leaned forward and set his arms on the table, looking at me thoughtfully. "Do you think Rose could get us to Abe? Get in close with her, it's a doorway to him…..I mean, I feel bad about using her for that, but business is business."

"Maybe…maybe. I like that way you think kid." He grinned at me then leaned back again as I turned around and refilled my glass. "I'll see you in a bit."

On my way down to the gym, I contemplated what he had said, business was business; but Rose was also a part of my business.

I pushed open the metal door that led to the gym and was greeted with the screaming of loud music and a sweaty Rose.

Her back was facing me and she was hanging from the pull-up bar; grunting every time she lifted herself up. Now, looking at her, I could see the scars. They were large almost perfect straight lines with a dark purple tint to them. Most wounds that had bled a lot, scared over with a tint like to them.

The moved with the muscles in her back as she pulled herself up and let herself down. They crisscrossed one another and covered most of her back, standing out immensely against her perfectly tan skin.

My jaw locked and I found myself getting angry once again. I wasn't sure why I was angry over this. I had seen many people; men and women get beat and it had never affected me as much as it did now. I let out a slow quiet breath I order to calm myself.

I shook my head and took a drink before setting my glass down on a bench. I took off my suit jacket and unbuttoned my dress shirt before also setting them on the bench, leaving me in just my slacks and shoes.

I laid back on the other bench press, feeling the cool leather on my back and started lifting; feeling the muscles in my stomach and arms tense up. After a few minutes, I heard the muffled thud of Rose's feet hitting the ground as she dropped to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly and I finished my last set of reps before sitting up. She was facing me this time as she wiped the sweat from the back of her neck.

"It's my gym. I think I'm allowed to workout in here too."

She glared at me, "Really? You work out in dress pants? Nice try." I watched her as her eyes slowly traveled down from my eyes to my tan and buff chest. The glared slowly softened into a desire and her eyes can to rest on my abs.

Rose shook her head slightly and her eyes can back up to meet mine. "What do you want?"

I didn't answer her at first, and we just stared at each other. Observing. "Tell me about Dashkov."

"There isn't much to know." She deadpanned as she threw the rag to the ground, and reached back, turning off the loud music.

My eyes narrowed at her lie and I leaned in closer. "The scars on your back seem to prove you wrong."

She was seemingly frustrated with me; tearing the tape off her hands as she ignored my question. Her body was tense and her shoulders were stiff as she balled the tape up and threw that on the ground also to join the rag.

"I asked you a question." I said and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "I expect an answer."

Growling she looked up at me, her eyes harsh, "You didn't ask a question. You made a statement."

"Then respond to my statement. Tell me about Dashkov. "

After another moment of silence, she finally sighed. "What. What do you want to know?"

"When did he start beating you?"

"The first time I came close to losing a fight."

"What did he hit you with?"

"Anything he could get his hands on."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"I would have ended up dead."

"Why did you leave?"

"Why wouldn't I leave."

"How did you leave?"

Her gaze dropped mine and she looked down to the floor, slowly shaking her head. "I can't. I- I can't." She sighed softly then looked back up at me, her eyes were heavy and she all of a sudden looked very worn down.

Only then did I realize how close we had actually gotten to each other. She was only a few inches away from me. Only one more- maybe two steps at the most and I would be able to touch her. Run my hands up her body and tangle my fingers into her beautiful hair.

My body reacted with a mind of its own that was reading off of my thoughts and I felt my arm slowly reach out to cup her cheek, the pad of my thumb ran across her smooth but flush skin. She stared into my eyes and leaned into my touch, moving her own hand up my hand she came to rest her small hand on top of mine. Heat radiated off of both our hands, getting trapped in the middle.

Slowly- painstakingly slowly I began to lean down. Tearing my eyes away from hers, I looked down at her pink lips. They had a natural pout to them and looked soft to the touch. They were open slightly and I could feel her short breaths against my own. My eyes flickered up, and I saw that she had shut her eyes; her long eyelashes curved down and brushed against her cheek.

Closing the small space between us, I brushed my lips against hers, gently kissing her bottom lip. My other hand moved to her hip, holding her against me.

Gingerly she began to respond. It started with an almost silent gasp, and then I felt her hand travel up my chest to rest on my neck. Her lips tentatively moved against mine; as if she was scared to kiss me back. I softly pressed my lips to hers, opening my mouth slightly as I urged her to kiss me back.

Getting bolder I felt the tip of her tongue graze my bottom lip. In a feverish response I gripped her hip, pulling her closer to me as I granted her tongue entrance into my mouth.

At first it was gentle. Exploratory, as we tested each other's boundaries. Neither of us pushing to become dominate. She tasted like sugar and honey and I couldn't get enough of it. She let out a soft moan and I growled softly, moving my hand from her cheek to her hair. My fingers became tangled into her hair and my hand started to make its way up her hand, holding her firmly to me.

Her chest was pressed to mine and both of her hands had moved up to cup the back of my neck. I stopped my hand halfway up her lower back and ran back down, gripping the back of her thigh; I picked her up, resting her leg on my hip. Needing to feel more of her against me I back her against a wall as both legs wrapped around my waist.

Unlike any other time I was with a woman, this wasn't a sexually intimate move; it was a need to be closer. As close as possible; I needed to feel her against me, have the warm sensation of her skin on mine. I needed the satisfaction of feeling her tremble under my fingertips.

I broke the kiss and brushed my lips across her jaw to her slender neck. She gasped softly into my ear as I kissed her flush skin delicately. My hand traveled its way back up and soon came to meet her scars.

**RPOV**

I froze. My body tensed up and I arched my back inwards in a futile attempt to get his fingers away from me. My breath got stuck in my throat and I felt everything go numb.

It was no longer Dimitri's lips against my skin, it was _his. _No longer was there a warmth brought on by his fingers. The tingle was gone; replaced by one feeling I knew too well- pain.

_I braced myself against the floor. Holding myself up on my elbows, I stared at the merciless concrete below me. Small droplets of my blood were scattered against it, making an angry contrast against the cold grey._

_I waited a few moments before pushing myself up to sit on my hands and knees. Wrong move. A hand gripped my hair and brought my face up before smashing it down against someone's knee. Hot blood spurted from my now broken nose and I was shoved down onto the floor once more._

_"I told you to stay down." A voice growled and I whimpered softly, reaching up to wipe some of the blood off of my face with my sleeve. There was so much, the dark liquid seeped into the cotton of my sleeve staining it. "Why don't you listen?"_

_"Fuck you." I spat out; pushing myself back up. This time he let me get all the way to my feet before backhanding me._

_My cheek stung on impact and I stumbled a few steps back. He looked down at his now blood streaked hand in disgust. "You think you would learn at some point Rosemarie. Don't talk back to me." _

_He nodded over to one of his bodyguards and he came up behind me, restraining my arms as Victor slipped on a pair of brass knuckles._

_I closed my eyes tightly as he took his first swing. The metal connected with my cheek and I instantly felt the skin split open. I tried my hardest not to scream in pain but small cry seemed to escape my lips._

_Again and again he hit me, until I could no longer feel my face. Everything was numb now, and I could barely open my eyes since they were both almost caked shut in blood. Throwing me to the floor once again I felt him rip open the back of my shirt._

_Slowly he ran his fingers across my newly healing wounds before pulling back momentarily. I waited a few seconds then heard the familiar 'whoosh' as a whip came crashing through the air before it connected with my skin._

_One...Two...Three...Four...Five, whips I received. I could feel the blood seep out of my cuts and run down and around my back. _

_Tears pricked my eyes but I stayed on the floor, waiting for him to leave. He admired his handiwork for a moment then turned and opened the door. His footsteps faded down the hall and soon I couldn't hear them anymore._

"Don't ever touch me like that again!" I spat, jumping away from him quickly. I moved away from the wall

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow? He crossed his arms over his chest, a small smirk playing off his lips. "You enjoyed it a moment ago."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You don't know anything."

"Your moaning told me otherwise."

"You don't know shit Belikov! It's not you fucking care anyway! It's not like you care about me!" I wasn't sure why I was being as petty as I was, and acting the way I was but it felt good to let off some steam. I knew it wasn't fair to take all my anger out on him, but I was getting really fed up. "You're perfectly normal talking to anyone else! Christian, Lissa, Ivan, _Tasha- _but with me it's a whole other ball park! You fucking prick!

By this time I was practically shouting and had my finger pointed at his chest. Emotion flared up in his eyes and he grabbed my hand; keeping it hostage in his hard grip. "Do not tell me what I am feeling Rosemarie."

"I didn't say-"

"Just fuck it Rose! Fuck it!" He let go of my hand and grabbed his jacket up from the bench he had set it down on and made his way to the door.

"Do you always run away from your problems? Truth too much to handle Dimitri? The all-mighty Dimitri Belikov is unable to admit when he has a problem! Too fucking proud to admit he's being a little bitch!"

He turned around, his face completely unreadable as he spoke coolly, "I have no problem with anything"

"Of course you don't! Of-fucking-course you don't!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You're to fucking full of yourself you can't even stay and confront your problem! You're hot one minute, cold the next! I don't know what to do anymore! Why did you kiss me? Why did you yell at me? _What is going on between us?_"

He sighed and closed his eyes, reaching up to massage his forehead. I chuckled humorously and shook my head, "Forget it. Just forget it."

My nerves were already wired up, and I was literally shaking with adrenaline from my confrontation with Dimitri and the suspense of the fight wasn't making this any better.

I shifted from foot to foot as I waited for Eddie to finish taping my hands and tried to steal peaks at the crowd from the hallway I was in. This fight's location was a lot different than most of my other ones. This fight was actually being held in a legit boxing arena in some dark and dingy building that belonged to the contract holder of the person I was fighting.

"Damn," I looked over and saw Mase and two of his friends walking towards us with their first aid kits, "there are a fucking lot of people out there. You win this Hathaway; you will be rolling in the cash."

Eddie finished with the tape and looked up at Mase, "Lot of suits?" By suits he meant rich men dressed in suits; who obviously had shit tons of money.

Mason nodded and I sighed, rolling my head around to crack my neck and began bouncing around, throwing some practice punches into the air. "Did you see the girl I'm fighting?" I asked as I faked left and threw a right hook; imagining my opponents face at the end of my fist.

"You have your work cut out for you on this one Hathaway. You better be careful."

I nodded and let out a slow breath, "Let's do this."

Not waiting for them, I walked to the end of the hall and tried my best to ignore my rather large crowd as I squeezed through the elastic ropes that were around the boxing ring. Adrian stood off to the side in a white and black stripped shirt, leaving no wonder to who the ref was, he even had a little black whistle.

Breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth I tried to control the knots that were forming in my stomach. If the crowd was this big, and there were this many suits here; the fighter I was going up against was defiantly strong and skilled.

"Calm down Hathaway," I mumbled quietly to myself, "you haven't lost a fight yet."

Suddenly there were scattered claps and whistles in the crowd and I looked over to see a woman; twice the size of me walking towards the rink. She had very broad shoulders and dark hair that was tight to her head in a braid.

Her hands were taped like mine and she was also wearing a sports bra and spandex shorts. My eyes widened as she easily stepped over the ropes and came to stand in the middle of the ring, not a foot away from me.

Adrian came to stand beside us, looking both of us in the face, "I want a clean fight. You both know the rules, first one out loses. "We both nodded never taking our eyes off of each other. She held up her fists and I bumped my knuckles to them, nodding to her.

She had a slight smirk on her face, "I will kill you." She had a heavy Russian accent and a deadly glint in her grey eyes.

"Oh fuck me." Were the only words I was able to get out before she came charging at me.


	14. Only Exception

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**And a thank you to my wonder beta Ms. Sweden! I love you.**

**Chapter 11-**

_maybe I know somewhere  
>deep in my soul<br>that love never lasts  
>and we've got to find other ways<br>to make it alone  
>keep a straight face<br>and I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance  
>and up until now i had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness<br>because none of it was ever worth the risk  
>well you are the only exception<br>you are the only exception_

_-Paramore Only Exception_

And then you just freeze. Except your life doesn't just flash before your eyes because your too caught up in the scared part to think. You just freeze- and pull a stupid face.

That exact moment of hesitation had me lying face down on the cold mat of the boxing rink; blood pouring out of my now re-broken nose. The crowed was in uproar. Screaming and cheering brought me back to reality and I shakily got up. Resting my hands on my knees, I tried to blink away the bright spots in my vision from being hit so hard.

I stood up fully and brought my fists back up, circling my opponent. She had a large smirk on her face and struck out again with a left jab to my side. I saw the move coming though, and quickly dodged it, retaliating with a swift roundhouse to her back. She grunted and stumbled one or two steps before turning around to face me.

My blood dripped off my chin and onto the mat as I stared at her; wiping the majority of it off onto the back of my hand. She came at me again; and I wasn't fully expecting it. She led with a left-right combo to my stomach that had me down on my knees gasping for air and then finished with a hard jab to my right temple.

I landed flat on my back, blinking rapidly as all the lights above me blended together and the crowd's noises became muffled. I gripped my head with one hand and rolled over onto my side. There was no way in hell that I was going to lose this fight; I hadn't lost one yet and I wasn't going to lose one now.

I got myself together mentally and stood up, leaning back on the ropes that were around the rink. I looked over to see Eddie yelling from the crowd. "For fuck's sake Rose! Knock her out already!"

Taking a few deep breaths, I nodded to myself. I grinned at her tauntingly and rocked back on the balls of my feet; trying to look stronger than I felt. "You can do this Rose. You can do this."

I cracked my knuckles and walked forward. She met me in the middle and we both gave each other a hard stare before swinging. She swung; I dodged. I swung; she dodged. Finally I was able to get an opening and brought my fist back, taking all of my pent up anger and frustration I let it snap forward. My fist smashed into the right side of her jaw, making her head snap back as she slowly spun and then fell to the ground.

Panting I looked around at the silent crowd. Everyone but Eddie and Mason were giving me looks of complete disbelief. Adrian walked forward; stepping over the unconscious girl and grabbed my hand, holding it up to signal that I had won the fight.

That was when the frenzy started. Everyone started yelling and making their way towards the rink with furious expressions on their face. Eddie and Mase jumped quickly over the ropes and pulled me out of the rink with Adrian following. We made our way out to the parking lot and they shoved me inside Adrian's car. "Stay here. We don't want anyone to come kill you." Adrian whispered as he shut the door before jogging back inside with Eddie.

This type of thing had happened to me once or twice before. The majority of the crowd having bet against me, was pissed off that I won and they had lost a shit ton of money. The first time it happened was when I was working under Victor and one man had put a gun to my head, saying that the fight had been rigged in my favor.

I waited nervously for a few moments before I saw Eddie and Adrian come bursting out of the building. Eddie jumped into his car with Mase and Adrian slid across the hood of his car to get to the driver's side before getting in. He quickly put the car in gear and sped off.

Grinning, he reached into his pocket and held up a small slip of paper. I leaned over and grabbed it from him, looking down at it. "Holy shit Adrian…this is a lot of money."

He chuckled and nodded, "$100,000. But, that is nothing compared to what you'll be getting in Vegas little fighter."

I laughed and then stopped when my head started hurting. I groaned and put my head in my hands before pulling back and seeing that they were stained in my blood. Taking deep breaths in threw my nose and out through my mouth, I closed my eyes.

"Rose, Rose…You okay?" Adrian's voice came to my ears, laced with worry. I nodded slightly before looking back up.

Adrian was looking at me with a concerned expression. He only had one hand on the wheel and was still speeding through the intersection that led to Dimitri's house. "I'm fine," I managed to croak out, "just keep your eyes on the road and get me home."

He nodded and stepped down on the gas, speeding through the streets until we came up to the gates of Dimitri's driveway.

The large iron bars opened and we drove down the long driveway and came to stop at the house. By this point I was starting to get very dizzy and was blinking rapidly to try and stay awake. Adrian jumped out of the car and came over to my side, unbuckling me and picking me up in his arms. "Come on Rose, let's go."

"Put me down jackass. I can walk." I snapped and wriggled in his arms. He chuckled and set me down, following me into the house.

The bright lights of the sitting room had my vision spinning again. "Holy shit..." I murmured and leaned against the wall- except I didn't make it. What I believed to be a wall was just thin air.

Before I could hit the ground however, two strong arms caught me. "Whoa, whoa. Take it easy there Roza."

I looked up to see Dimitri leaning over me, concern in his eyes. He held me upright and let me lean against his chest. "Come on, let's get you to Lissa before you pass out." I nodded weakly and let him take me into the kitchen.

Lissa, Christian and a few others I didn't recognize were seated at the island table; playing cards like every night. As soon as Lissa saw me she gasped and demanded Dimitri to sit me down in her chair as she ran off to get the first aid kit.

An older woman with dark brown hair and big kind eyes started to dab at my face with a warm wet washcloth. "This might hurt a bit." She murmured and as gently as she could, wiped over the deep gash over my eyebrow.

I gasped out in pain and my hand shot out, searching for the first thing I could get in my grasp to squeeze. My fingertips found a warm hand, and I held onto it for all it was worth. Looking up I saw Ivan, his face was a bit pale but it was probably from seeing so much blood.

I was never good with pain, but learned to deal with it; however- it still hurt like a bitch.

Liss came back a few minutes later with the first aid kit and set it on the counter, popping it open. She took out some gauze and peroxide and gave them to the other woman, but what scared me the most was the next thing she pulled out.

A needle.

A big ass silver needle.

The woman took it from her and poured some peroxide over it quickly to sterilize it, then started to string some medical thread through it.

My eyes widened when I realized that she was going to have to stich up the cut on my face and I quickly jumped it, moving as far away from her as possible. "No fucking way." I said shaking my head, putting even more distance between the needle and I.

"Rose," Lissa said softly, "you need stiches. That cut is deep."

"No fucking way." I repeated, "Do you see how big that fucking needle is? You're insane!"

I had an intense fear of needles- always have, ever since I was a kid. Whenever I had to go in for stitches at the hospital they always had to have the nurses hold me down, or they had to sedate me.

Dimitri walked back into the room and cast a confused glance to Liss and the woman before looking at me. "What's wrong Rose?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that everyone was fucking insane but Liss beat me to it, "Rose is scared of needles and doesn't realize she needs stitches." Her voice got higher with the last three words as she looked over at me and Dimitri's eyes softened a bit.

Walking forward he took my face in his hands, whispering softly, "Roza, you have to let her stitch up that cut. You're losing blood from it."

My eyebrows pulled together and I whimpered from the pain that shot through my forehead, "It's going to hurt though."

"I know," he murmured, "I'll help you through it okay? You think you can do this for me? Let her stitch you up?"

I looked up into his eyes, and then cast a glance around his arm to see Lissa staring at us expectantly, before nodding. "Alright, come on." He grabbed my hand and sat down in a chair, pulling me onto his lap. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tight to him, nodding at the woman with the needle.

I closed my eyes tightly and searched around for his other hand. I waited for the prick of the needle and when it came I squeezed Dimitri's hand tightly. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and shoulder and whispered soft things in Russian to me. I couldn't really understand what he was saying but it helped none-the-less.

"Okay," I heard the woman say and I slowly opened my eyes back up, "now, I'm going to clean up your nose and re-tape that okay?"

I nodded and sat quietly as she finished cleaning up my face and all the cuts. She wrapped up my bruised knuckles for me and when she was done I thanked her and then leaned against Dimitri's chest.

He picked me up and said something to the others about taking me to my room, but I was too tired already to catch any of what they said back. I felt his body shift as he walked up the stairs and then carried me into a bedroom.

"This isn't my room." I mumbled as I hazily looked around at the crème colored walls.

"I know," he said, "it's mine. I wanted to keep a closer eye on you."

I was too tired to fight with him about that so I just nodded, burying myself deeper into the soft comforter that smelled exactly like Dimitri. It was very soothing.

The bed dipped down and soon I felt his body next to mine. He softly smoothed down my hair then continued his soft whispering and soon, I was in a beautifully oblivious sleep.

Slowly getting conscious the first thing I felt was the ache that was spread out all over my body. My head was pounding and a groaning sound escaped my throat as I buried my head into the pillow. However, it smelled different. A much spicier musky mixed with... soap? I remembered this scent. This was not my pillow I was resting on.

Peeking through my closed lids I held back a shriek as I recognized Dimitri's naked chest. I felt the heaviness of his arm resting across my stomach and felt his even breathing into my hair.

I knew I had clothes on and I did remember Dimitri carrying me in here after I was stitched up.

I shivered by the thought of Lissa and that lady digging that needle into my forehead.

As I shivered Dimitri's hold of me tightened, it was as if he was thinking I was... freezing. I remembered him making me feel calm as I freaked out about the needle. I sat in his lap for Christ sake! He buried his face in my neck and hair and whispered things in my ear.

How the hell am I supposed to take that?

Suddenly I felt anxious to open my eyes and look at him. To watch him sleep. It was a calm mode that I'd never seen Dimitri in. I took my chances and slightly tilting my head back as I gazed through my eye lids. Softness was spread all over his face. He looked so relaxed so, peaceful.

Small strands of hair was stuck against his forehead and I was so mesmerized by all of him I didn't really think as my fingers touched his forehead, brushing them back. Right then I realized he could wake up at any second now and be either furious or just plain angry with me.

I didn't really know why but, I could never be completely sure with Dimitri and his mood swings. I continued my action by brushing his hair back, it gave me a clear view all over his face. His features were striking. Strong chin and jaw bone covered in a sexy day after stubble, smooth skin draping over his high cheek bones and soft natural lips that had mine aching. Even if everything went wrong in the gym a few days ago, the feeling of his lips hadn't gone away.

I was leaning closer. Our bodies lying on our sides facing one another. I was still in my fighting clothes but Dimitri was just in his dress pants.

I remembered when he had the same outfit on down in the gym, and in the back of my head I've always been sucker for shirtless men that just radiated power. And Dimitri was just that. Manly power with a sexy undertone.

I was letting all these emotions go to my head because I found myself inches away from Dimitri lips. My hand on his naked chest holding my breath.

Should I do it? Why wouldn't I? It's not like it hasn't happened before- although those times has never ended very good. I took a deep breath my eyes locking with his lips, and that was all I needed. I sealed the space between us and brushed my lips against his.

There was no sign of respond and I don't really know what I was expecting, but I pressing my lips towards him again and I was taken aback by the sudden way his lips was kissing me back.

Forgetting about it fast I got into it again pressing my hand to his cheek as his lips moved underneath mine. His weight got onto me as his body rolled over mine putting him in the stance of half on top half off of me. I really enjoyed the way the warmth radiated through the covers making me all fuzzy within. One of his hands went to the small of my back holding me closer to him.

To my surprise he deepened the kiss and as I felt his tongue against mine I moaned against his lips wishing it would never end.

"Boss I was just wondering how-" There was a quick knock on the door and the door opened and before we could spring apart Christian was staring at use wide eyed. I pulled back but Dimitri didn't move away from me.

He sighed before looking over his shoulder at Christian, "Yes?"

Christian blinked getting back on track, "Um, I was just uh wondering how Rose was...?" He looked down not daring to meet Dimitri's gaze.

"As you can see she's fine." Dimitri said shortly.

Christian cleared his throat backing out the door again, "Ok then, I'll just, leave." The door closed before any of us could respond.

I closed my eyes and let a soft sigh slip past my swollen lips before looking back up at Dimitri. "So where does this leave us?"

He searched my face for a moment and then leaned down, pressing his lips to mine gently. "Mine," he whispered against them. "You're mine." His voice was soft and shaky, as if he was unsure of himself or me.

I tilted his chin up slightly so he was looking at me. He looked scared and vulnerable- nothing like how I was use to seeing him. "Yours," I whispered just as softly. "All yours."


	15. Us

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

**And a thank you to my wonder beta Ms. Sweden! I love you.**

_And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries_

_-A team Ed Sheeran_

**Chapter 12-**

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of fingers trailing slowly up and down my back. The sensation sent shivers up my spine and I felt goose bumps break out on my skin. "Good morning my Roza," Dimitri's voice was laced with sleepiness and I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"Mmmm…." Was the only sound I was capable of making as I snuggled closer to him, my leg coming up to drape over his while his arms tightened around me. "I could get use to waking up like this," I mumbled and opened my eyes slightly, looking up at him.

His hair was tousled and a few strands were falling out of his ponytail to frame his face. My lips pulled up into a smile and I reached up, pressing my lips to his, "Good morning."

Our lips moved in sync and I moaned softly into the kiss. His hands slide down to grip my hips and he pulled me up so I was straddling his waist. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his as we stared into each other's eyes. "You look so beautiful right now."

A blush crept up onto my cheeks and I bit my lip, looking down. Dimitri chuckled and leaned up, claiming my lips with his own.

I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and in response he parted his lips for me, my tongue slipping in between them to meet his.

Our lips and tongues fought for dominance- neither one of us giving in as the kiss became passionate and deep. His grip on my hips tightened and he rolled us over, situating himself between my legs.

I smiled and playfully tugged on his bottom lip as my hands came up to grip his biceps, using some momentum to roll us back over- only we had ran out of bed. There was a moment of weightlessness and then a hard thud as we hit the floor.

It was silent for a moment as we both pulled back and stared at each other in confusion and then burst out laughing. My shoulders shook with laughter and I rested my forehead on his chest, feeling it rumble as he laughed with me.

Looking back up at him I smiled innocently, "Oopsie."

He shook his head and grinned at me, "Oh Roza…..You're something else you know that?"

My smile widened, "Yeah, but I'm your something else."

"Yes. You are."

And just like that, our playful mood had turned serious once again as I placed my hands on his chest, moving down to kiss him again.

He instantly leaned up to meet me halfway and a moan escaped my throat as our lips parted and got together again.

I could feel his fingertips tracing the lines of my body slowly going upwards pulling my top with it. My exposed skin was all for him as he placed his hand on the small off my back caressing and stroking until his hand was placed on my right butt cheek.

I pulled back smiling down towards him. He had a playful grin on his lips and I loved seeing him so happy. So relaxed.

"What is it?" He asked studying my eyes to find an answer.

"Nothing," I said brushing hair back from his face, "You just have your hand on my ass."

He smiled leaning in close to my lips, "And you like it."

I only nodded as he put his lips on mine again. My hands went to either side of his face as I opened my mouth giving him entrance to deepen the kiss.

He took the bate hungrily as I felt him sitting up bringing me with him. I straddled his lap and as his hand cupped my thigh, I wanted the fabric that covered my legs off so I could feel him skin to skin.

I think both of us where on the same track in mind because in one movement he had us both on our feet.

"Do you want to-"

"Yes" I said with out letting him finish. Stepping away I pulled my pants down, my breathing loud as I shimmed out of them my gaze never leaving his as he did the same.

I gasped as I saw his tight boxer shorts fall to the ground leaving him all naked. Hiding nothing from my eyes. He pulled me close kissing me again. His hands tracing down and as he reached my panty line, he easily pulled it down with his hands still tracing my body.

My panties fell to the floor and feeling him press me against his naked amazingness I gasped but was cut off by his lips.

He gripped the back of my thighs and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him against my wet entrance as I whimpered into our kiss.

He eased me down and his full length stretched me.

I groaned and kissed him harder loving how new and how exciting it felt.

Small gasps and moans escaped my lips as I tried to hold on to him and move at the same time.

Our lips where heavy on each other's and he moved suddenly, pressing my back up against a wall. I strangled a scream of pleasure as I tightened my grip around his waist with my legs as his hand rested against the wall on either side of my head, quickening the pace.

He growled as my nails dug into his back as I could feel myself going into a new high.

"Roza" his voice was strangled and deep as he spoke into my ear.

"Yes? Yes!" I asked and chanted as it felt like I was getting higher and higher.

"I'm- I'm gonna-"

"Please!" I whimpered. It didn't take long before both of us were screaming out in pleasure, riding out the wave that pulled through our bodies.

We fell onto the bed we were gasping for air. He was lying on his stomach eyes closed as I lay on my back feeling my chest rise and fall in a quick pace.  
>"Wow." I breathed.<p>

He chuckled, "I agree."

I looked sideways giving him a smile, "I was good wasn't I?"

He chuckled again propping himself up on his elbow, cupping my chin, as he kissed me, "I think I was better." I just smiled and rolled my eyes

He pulled me closer and I pulled the sheets with me covering the lower parts of our bodies as we drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up for the second time I quietly moved out from underneath of Dimitri's arms and stood up from bed. I grabbed the sheet that had slid off of his body and laid it back over his naked form and went to his dresser, pulling out a black button up shirt. I quickly slipped it on and made my way downstairs.<p>

Everything was calm and quiet so I figured everyone was probably still sleeping. I padded into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, pouring it full of Lucky Charms before splashing some milk over it.

Leaning against the counter I slowly ate a spoonful of the cereal, letting the tastes sink in before lazily eating more.

"Those are mine." Dimitri's voice startled me and I looked over, the spoon hanging partially out of my lips. His lips curled up into a smile and I took the spoon out of my mouth as I looked at him.

He had changed into a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips and that was it. His chest and arms were bare and I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning at the sight.

Walking over to me, he leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips as he set his hands on the counter on either side of me. "I'll buy you more," I smiled up at him, "These are my favorite."

He took the bowl from my hands and set it down, pressing his body flush against mine as he kissed me again.

My eyes closed and I moaned softly under my breath as our lips moved together. He moved one of his hands to my back, sliding it down until it cupped the back of my thigh.

He hiked my leg up so it was resting on his hip and moved closer to me, leaving no space between us. I playfully tugged on his bottom lip and he growled in response, picking me up to set me on the edge of the counter.

I wrapped both legs around his waist and he kissed down my jaw to my neck, softly nipping at my skin. "Dimitri…." I whimpered and pulled his hips closer with my legs. He chuckled against my skin and his hands started to roam up my shirt, resting just below my chest.

"Hey! No sex in the kitchen! I eat in here!" I looked over to see Christian leaning in the doorframe, his hands covering his eyes.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck as I felt him relax against me, laying his head on my shoulder. "You know you secretly wanted a free show."

He removed his hands from his eyes as his face scrunched up in disgust, "I'd rather not think of my best friend like that."

"Awe," I cooed at him, smirking slightly, "I didn't know that you felt that way about me Chrissy." He sighed and rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply to me.

Dimitri's lips pressed softly to my neck and his hands moved around to my back as he hugged me tightly before pulling back, turning to face Christian, "Is everything ready for Vegas?"

Christian nodded as he opened the fridge, taking a swig of orange juice straight from the carten before wiping it off and putting it back in the fridge, "Yeah, jet's all ready to go and the hotel has your room reservations. You can leave whenever you want too."

Dimitri nodded slowly, "Okay, and what about the casino? Is anything set up there yet?"

I was getting tired of their conversation so I hoped off of the counter, and after giving Dimitri a quick kiss, I went back upstairs to my room.

I changed into a simple pair of sweatpants and a shirt before picking my phone up off of my bed. I made a couple quick calls to Mia and Mase, letting them know that I was going to be gone for a few days then grabbed a bunch of random clothes from my closet and shoved them into a suitcase.

I grabbed my suitcase and put my phone in my pocket as I made my way back downstairs. We hadn't even left the house yet and my heart was already beating like crazy as I thought of the fight ahead.

Everything rested on me. If this fight went bad, everything and everyone on our side would be fucked.


End file.
